


一家 / 脩寒 / 就一眼 / 到永遠

by Lightcatcherx14



Category: K.O.3an Guo, The X-Family (TV 2007), 終極一家 | The X-Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Happy Ending, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcatcherx14/pseuds/Lightcatcherx14
Summary: 2020我仍然要為我的CP產糧！20151107 Last modified.假如天寒只是親情，錯過的脩和寒在脩從銀時空回來之後因為變故又走在一起，他們將會如何面對？
Relationships: Shu/Han, 脩寒
Kudos: 1





	1. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 1 / 2

1

焦急的夏天衝到門口，看著剛進來的寒，忍不住對她碎碎念：「寒！你終於回來了！我真的超擔心你的，怎麼這幾天都找不到你？我連脩也找不到耶，不是說好要保持聯絡的嗎？」他一臉擔憂焦急的樣子，話中提起的名字，使寒有點心虛。  
溫婉的寒輕聲對他說：「夏天，我這次是回老家，那裡戒備森嚴，實在是沒辦法跟你聯絡，所以沒有找你，對不起。」心裡卻只有無限的擔憂。  
他聽罷一臉抱歉的：「原來是這樣，對不起，我下次會注意的。」不知道從甚麼時候開始，寒對於夏天的感覺，越來越奇怪。  
「我累了，先去休息了，明天再說吧。」寒舒了一口氣，卻不願再說下去，便上樓了。  
夏天也沒多說，道了晚安後便到沙發那：「好吧，早點睡，晚安。」  
在沙發那看報紙的夏宇意有所指：「夏天，寒這次回來，怪怪的哦。」  
心虛的人，還有一個：「老哥，我知道，都晚了，你也早點睡吧。」夏天接不到他的直線球，溜了。

2

寒當時要回老家一趟，夏天便送她到一個約定的地點，等韓克拉瑪家的人前來接她回去。韓克拉瑪家的人帶走她後不久，一行人竟然跟南城衛接頭。  
「你們是........」寒正疑惑的時候，他們出示了鐵克禁衛軍專有的令牌。  
為首的一名男生說：「我們是盟主派來的南城衛，我們奉命要帶您去見盟主。」  
寒不解：「盟主？」  
然而他沒有多作解釋，只是向她招手：「請。」

/

到了95虛擬招待所，寒見到灸舞，韓雪，還有脩。  
「好啦，人到齊了，我們就......先打一場麻將再說吧。」灸舞在這種情況下居然還有心情開玩笑。  
脩一臉無奈地看著他：「盟主。」  
雪在旁示意：「咳咳，盟主。」  
不說冷笑話就不是灸舞，他依然若無其事的樣子：「好啦，我開玩笑的，只是待會兒說的事情有點棘手，所以我才緩和一下氣氛嘛。」一直坐著的他站起來，看向二人說，「脩，你要跟寒結婚。」  
脩的反應很大：「盟主，你為何要賜婚？我有阿香，更何況，寒也有夏天啊。」  
他苦笑：「我當然知道，可是這事又不是我能決定的。御賜玉如意一出，無論是誰，是哪一任盟主，都要服從。」灸舞也無何奈何。他嘆氣：「先不說我鐵克合眾聯盟的面子，為了鐵時空的安危，兩大家族的和平，早晚都要有答案。」  
寒五里霧中，別說是跟脩，她甚至沒有心理準備要跟夏天結婚：「盟主，我不懂。」又看向雪，「姐，玉如意是甚麼意思？」  
雪去握著她的手，安撫著她：「老盟主預計過若干年後的鐵時空，會有一場浩劫，致勝關鍵是呼延家跟我們韓家，這兩大戰士家族全心協力，攜手面對。所以他就把兩把形狀對稱的玉如意，各自賜給兩家人，在某個危關的時候，就要兩家少主聯姻，以解除時空危難，聯盟將會全力配合。」  
她又補充：「在我們家，只有嫡系的人，才有資格。」寒清楚她家裡的嫡庶之分，言下之意，除了雪，人選只有她一人。  
盟主一副意味深長的樣子看著他們，說：「脩、寒，要解開詛咒，是要成為一對真正的夫妻，心意相通，愛意化解仇恨。」  
脩大腦一片空白，依然無法接受：「盟主，你告訴我，這只是你要說的冷笑話。」  
「脩，這不是開玩笑。」有個男人徐徐步來，嚴厲又決絕的聲音在整個虛擬空間之中迴盪。  
「父親。」看到父親的脩，立刻謹慎起來，連站姿都挺直了。  
「那，我們先行避席。」灸舞把雪叫走，她只是不安地向寒點了一下頭，便離去了。  
待二人走開，脩不忿地轉過頭，說：「您是故意的！」是哪家人交出玉如意，呼之欲出。  
「是！那又如何？我就是針對那個妖女！」脩的父親處之泰然，「脩，我這是為你好，你是知道的，為了你那不屑的身分之別，血統純正，長輩們寧可要了你的命，都不會讓你跟那妖女在一起的。」  
脩強忍著怒氣：「阿香不是妖女！」  
脩的父親恨鐵不成鋼的樣子看著眼前非常不像樣的兒子：「她是罪人之女都算了，還是魔化人，你還要為呼延覺羅家蒙羞嗎？你要我們呼延家跟夏蘭荇德家族一樣，被成為整個鐵時空貽笑大方嗎？」  
脩跟他的父親睹氣：「我統統都不介意！我只知道我喜歡她，非她不可。」  
「脩。」在一旁一直很尷尬的寒皺起眉頭，向他搖搖頭，儘管她對眼前的男人有莫名的恨意，但她還是示意他不應跟父親起衝突。脩的父親看了寒一眼，走到她面前，面無表情，打了她一記耳光。  
然而巴掌落到的，是脩的左臉。  
寒驚訝地看向擋在她面前的脩：「脩！」  
脩吼向他父親，幾乎是罕有地對父親用這樣的語氣說話：「我不準你打她！」  
「你以為她很好嗎？要不是我們家理虧，我才不會讓她進我們的門。」  
「脩，你沒有拒絕的餘地。」說罷，便拂袖而去了。  
脩轉過頭，擔憂地對寒，輕聲說：「寒，對不起，讓你受驚了。」  
寒有點內疚看著他，著急地說：「我沒事，你沒事吧？我幫你上藥。」  
「我沒事，不用麻煩了。」脩微微揚起嘴角，說。


	2. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 3 / 4 / 5

3

「寒，你就先不要回去夏家，待在這裡考慮一下吧。我跟盟主再想想辦法。」雪對她說。  
她愧疚地看著雪：「姐，對不起，讓你麻煩了。」  
雪握著她的手說：「傻孩子，這算是甚麼麻煩呢？你是我妹妹。」  
她一臉無奈：「可是姐，我真的完全不知道，該怎麼辦，夏天怎麼辦，阿香怎麼辦，脩......怎麼辦。」  
雪也無奈：「別怕，有我們在，我們會替你想辦法的。」道了晚安，然後就出去了。

/

寒深呼吸了一下，對二人說：「姐夫，姐，我願意嫁去呼延家。」  
灸舞見她連稱呼都換了，便馬上問：「寒，你想清楚了嗎？就個人而言，我不希望你委屈自己。」  
雪也不甘，作最後挽留：「呼延家這個時候提出這樣的要求，不過只是想借我們的手來分開脩跟阿香，棒打鴛鴦，你不必......」  
寒看著二人，一臉認真：「姐，我當然知道，不過這是我的本意，也是我深思熟慮的結論。」「至於夏天那裡，我會找機會跟他說清楚。」  
雪看了灸舞一眼，知道寒不願多談，就說：「有甚麼需要我們幫忙的就開口，不用客氣，不用勉強。」  
「好的，謝謝姐和姐夫，我先走了，改天再聊。」寒跟二人告別後，並沒有立刻回到夏家和老屁股，只是漫無目的地去逛。

4

寒很坦白率直：「脩，你的想法是甚麼？我沒有拒絕的立場和資格，我只姓韓克拉瑪，只是其中一個族人，家族要怎樣我無法反抗，我亦不想我姐難為。」  
「我......我是鐵時空鐵克禁衛軍首席戰鬥團東城衞的團長，為了鐵時空的安危，還有，是我呼延覺羅家有錯在先，所以......」這串話不知道在他腦海裡浮現過幾百回，一時又像一個笑話一樣，嘲笑著他的無能。  
這一星期以來，脩把自己關在95招待所，灸舞清楚他的性格，會用公務麻醉自己，所以灸舞乾脆弄了一條虛擬通道，就像倒垃圾一樣把文件倒去脩那邊。「脩，要是你真的很愛阿香，我雖然無法有甚麼立場，但我會協助你！」不知為何，提起阿香，就會有種莫名的感覺。  
脩很苦惱：「我.....對不起。」他得不到答案，他討厭這樣的自己，他氣自己，懊惱的情緒使他很難受，跟阿香的爭吵、父親的斥責，種種情緒一時間在他心裡纏繞著：「改天再聊。」他以為他已經找到光明正大的理由去愛阿香——沒有時空秩序的限制，但一切卻只是開端。  
他一直以為他跟寒距離很遙遠，從不敢去想，不敢去期待，所以他選擇了隱忍，用許多冠冕堂皇的理由來讓自己好過一點。  
直至遇到阿香，一個截然不同的女孩，燃亮放縱他的生命，讓他見到不一樣的自己，不一樣的呼延覺羅．脩。即使他知道這是一段不可能的感情，他仍然奮不顧身地陷進去，他不介意皮肉之苦，也不介意自己會失去多少，就只為了一個她。  
正當他以為自己的義無反顧有所定局時，原來，也不過是一段過眼雲煙。  
兜兜轉轉，將會在他身邊的，是那個他曾經朝思暮想的女孩。  
「脩！不管你如何決定，我都不會後悔！」她看著他的背影，對他大叫。脩暗暗愕然，轉身看著那個樣子堅決的女生。他點點頭，然後離去了。

5

「夏天......我們分手吧......」有些話很難開口，但卻不得不說。  
夏天再單純，但有些事他還是清楚的：「寒，為甚麼？」  
「夏天！我們都不要再欺騙自己了！」寒知道，他不願意醒過來，他怕受傷，「夏天，我知道你對我很好，很疼我，但那不是愛情，那只是一個哥哥對妹妹的疼愛。」  
她的聲線放軟：「你懂嗎？」  
「我們都需要面對現實。有些時候，我無法選擇，也無法拒絕。我知道你對我很好，但我沒辦法就這樣......就這樣自欺欺人......」寒說著說著就哭了，她不敢面對，只得低下頭，衝出夏家。  
夏天呆住了，愣愣地看著她的遠去：「寒！」  
「脩，去看看。」剛到夏家門口的灸舞本來一臉興奮，卻看到傷心不已的寒，雪本想追去，卻被灸舞攔住。  
阿香覺得奇怪，只是一個星期，寒就變得怪怪的，不只有寒，還有脩。她知道，他的工作很忙碌，他已經不再是劉備，而是肩負重任的呼延覺羅．脩。  
她怕，她怕他不再在她的身旁。  
她想，她想毫無顧忌地跟他牽著手。  
她怕，她怕寒會搶走他，或者是他離開她，去找寒。  
她不想面對。或許，她從沒有好好理解過他，他要面對的東西，身邊周遭的一切，或許她都感受到脩的遠離，但她不敢去想，只能解讀成他的保護。  
「我要去看看脩！」阿香追上去了，又不忘對夏天說，「你不去嗎？」  
雪和灸舞互相看了一眼，灸舞只是搖頭嘆息。

/

脩追在她的身後，一邊瞬移，一邊叫住她：「寒！到底發生甚麼事了？」  
他們最後停在河堤邊。  
寒背向他：「我跟夏天提分手了......我同時傷害了兩個人......」  
「寒，我們......我們沒辦法改變......這是我們戰士家族的宿命。」此時此刻，他只有無限的無力感。連他都不懂得如何去安慰她，頓時失了在銀時空時那些不顧一切的底氣。  
「我知道......」她低下頭。  
「是，是該有個解決。」脩站到她面前，在她面前，把阿香在銀時空送他的三魂七魄戒脫下來，珍而重之地放到口袋裡後，半晌後才說：「如果你信任我，我們可以試試，不論能否解決家族仇恨。」然後就向她伸手。  
寒愣住了，一時間看不清他的表情是甚麼意思。脩，一個她和大家都很信任的人，如今也用著那讓人覺得很安心、可以依靠的語氣，說著這一句話，眼神無比堅定，讓她彷佛站在颱風的風眼之中，其他風風雨雨，與他們無關。  
她一樣伸手去，回握著他的手，回以一個答應肯定的眼神。  
「脩！」不遠處的，是驚呆的阿香和夏天，她難以置信地掩著口。


	3. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 6 / 7 / 8

6

雪樣子凝重，表情僵硬得似是在頒布甚麼旨令一樣：「我們此行的目的是來接走寒的，承蒙她一直受你們夏家的照顧。」  
雄哥有點擔憂：「雪，是不是發生了甚麼事？剛剛寒她......」  
「唉......」雪只是嘆了口氣，看了眼灸舞，然後低下頭。  
「小雪，不要這樣嘛，這是喜事耶，還有值得我們開心的地方啊。」灸舞摟過她的肩，安慰著雪，「是這樣的，脩跟寒要結婚了。這是我老爸的主意，他的御賜玉如意給兩大戰士家族，現在就是時候。」  
一向冷靜的夏宇也驚訝了，他一直想跟寒談談，卻沒想到原因是這樣：「結婚？是因為要解決兩大家族的世仇嗎？」  
夏美道出了現實：「脩跟阿香，還有寒跟小哥.....不會吧。」  
「這個......我也沒有辦法，為了兩大家族，為了鐵時空，我也不知道該怎麼辦。」雪搖搖頭。  
「那是玉如意，聯盟帶頭不依令執行，可是要嚴厲譴責，撇開家族榮譽，我爸定是考慮鐵時空安危，可能會引發更大的災難，乃至整個時空的滅亡，手段才會如此強硬。」灸舞補充解釋著，「在小雪家，只有嫡系的人才有資格，這一輩，就只有她跟寒，而呼延覺羅家那一邊，先不說針對著阿香的存在，平心而論，脩是令他們家族驕傲的存在，在這一輩是最優秀的戰士，毫無疑問，他一定是不二之選。」  
「話不多說，晚一點，聯盟就會發佈這個消息，也會開始籌備。」

7

「阿香，沒錯，這是我今天來夏家要跟你說的事。」脩看見她時並沒有很驚訝，也沒有很愕然，只是牽著寒，闊步走去，「夏天，阿香，老盟主生前賜婚予我呼延覺羅家族，還有韓克拉瑪家族。我們馬上就會聯姻。」然後看著難以置信的二人。  
「盟主跟雪今天蒞臨夏家，就是為了這件事。」  
阿香完全崩潰，她質問著二人：「脩......寒......你們怎麼可以這樣對我跟堂哥？」她以為，脩會對她說，阿香，那不是真的，我這輩子的新娘子只有你。但事情並不像她所想。大概有些事情，不是努力就可改變。  
脩從口袋中拿出三魂七魄戒，還給阿香：「阿香，你還小你不懂，那是玉如意，就算是盟主還有雪，乃至全個聯盟也不能違背，它就是有如至尊金牌的存在，違反命令可是株連全族的大罪！」  
「總之，我們先回夏家再說吧，姐剛傳音入密來。」寒也回握脩的手，故裝鎮定。  
回去的路上，大家都不發一言。脩依然牽緊寒的手，不願放開。  
寒回去後訝異地看著自己放在地上的行李箱：「姐......你怎麼會把我行李都拿出來？」  
雪起來過去牽她的手，說：「你今天就要搬走了，本家說，你不宜再住在夏家，本來是要回去本家的，但我怕你不習慣，所以就再作打算。」  
阿香生氣又難過，頭也不回地上了房：「哼！好走不送！」  
灸舞乾笑兩聲，打個圓場就讓脩提起寒的行李，起來走了：「我們還是先告辭吧。雄哥，下次再來吃你的菜吧，再見。」

8

一行人出了夏家，默默無言，韓雪推了推灸舞，他便開口了：「欸，既然人這麼齊，要不我們就去95招待所搓個麻將唄。」  
雪一臉無奈，白了他一眼便也說：「搓甚麼麻將，咱先得把寒安置好了再說。」然後停下了腳步，「寒，你是想去95虛擬招待所，還是回本家？」  
寒也毫無方向地看向雪：「姐，你幫我安排吧。」  
脩看著雪，說：「雪，要不寒跟著我吧？我可以照顧她。」  
灸舞想了想又看向他們：「雪，這說不定是個好辦法，現在這樣，寒有了容身之處，兩大家族的面子也顧著了，婚事也能緩一緩。」數數手指，他還得意地說，「欸！最重要的是，脩他老爸的目的也達到了啊。」  
雪聽著也覺得有道理，便轉向寒問：「寒，你覺得呢？」  
95虛擬招待所耗費的是盟主的異能，寒始終覺得不好意思，更別說要回本家。她不喜歡回去本家，那裡的人、那裡的景象、那裡的氣氛，統統都讓她覺得不自在。她無法忘記被第一次去到那個地方時那撲面而來的壓迫感而嚇倒，嚴肅莊重，空氣沉重得像石頭，把人全身都壓著，喘不過氣來。走過宅子裡的走廊，一路上見過的人都目無表情，一見到韓雪就畢恭畢敬低頭的樣子，活像複製出來的機械人。那樣的地方，她拘謹得可免則免。  
寒抿了抿唇，看了他們一眼就低下頭：「那，我就去打擾脩吧。」  
雪和灸舞相視了一下，點點頭，便繼續走了。  
寒和雪在前頭不知道在聊些甚麼，男生二人走在後面。  
灸舞瞄了瞄脩拿行李的手，逗著他：「你那戒指呢？」  
脩瞟了瞟，苦笑：「剛剛還了。」  
灸舞聽罷沒有回應，只是搖頭嘆氣。


	4. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 9 / 10

9

脩帶著寒的行李，也不方便去哪，灸舞就提議二人先安頓下來再說，他便帶著雪去別處了。脩帶路，走在前面，兩人都是寡言的人，一路都沒說話。寒跟在他後面，見他停就停，走路就走路，不知不覺就到脩住的公寓。  
脩開門進去，只是對她笑笑，說了聲：「你隨便，我去給你準備房間。」  
寒穿上他準備的拖鞋，點點頭：「謝謝。」  
脩的家裝潢風格都很簡潔俐落，以黑白灰為主調，沒有多餘的裝飾品，比較顯眼的是從玄關那就一眼看到掛在牆上的一張放大的黑白照片，相中人是人稱吉他之神的松本孝弘，他低下頭看著自己手拿的吉他，一眼看來很震撼。脩的家很寬敞，充滿空間感，一邊是客廳，一邊是飯廳，玻璃的裝飾品櫃，玻璃的茶几，玻璃的飯桌，上面放著幾本看似沒怎翻過的雜誌，而飯廳和客廳之間有門，通往房間，此時正半掩，可以看到盡頭是主人房，旁邊有兩個房間和洗手間。  
脩一直進出不停的，忙完才喚寒過去，給她介紹：「這是你的房間，床單甚麼的我已經換新了，衣櫥書桌也擦乾淨了，你可以把東西放進去。」他又示範了電燈開關的位置，然後指指旁邊，「這是我的書房，書倒是不怎麼放，裡面都是吉他和音響，已經裝設了隔音牆，你可以放心。」推開了厚重的門就見到他的樂器和器材，地方之大連電子鼓也有，幾乎是個小型工作室似的。他又補充：「不介意的話，你的架子鼓也可以放裡面，隨便用。」  
說是給寒的客房裡面只有單人床、衣櫥和書桌，但裡面寬敞得可以放下雙人床。  
寒頓時覺得抱歉：「對不起，麻煩你了。」  
脩才不好意思地摸摸頭：「這是甚麼話呢，我才覺得抱歉，要不是我爸為了阻止我跟阿香在一起，出此下策，你現在也不會無家可歸，要說麻煩，我才麻煩你了。」  
寒輕笑：「才不會呢，你這家這麼豪華，我倒是覺得我佔到便宜了。」  
脩也輕笑了，邊說邊出去：「得了得了，再推讓下去我們應該互相抱歉到明年了。」然後又轉了話題，「你......肚子餓嗎？」  
寒搖頭：「我還好，那我先進去收拾東西了。」寒自己的架子鼓只收拾好部分輕便的配件，其餘的交給了夏宇來安排運送。

/

韓雪自從和脩跟寒二人分開，就一臉意味深長地看著似笑非笑的灸舞。她最後得出了結論，便看著灸舞說：「我怎麼覺得，你好像特別開心的樣子？」  
灸舞摸摸自己臉，一臉若無其事：「有嗎？不過開心也沒毛病吧？這是喜事耶。」然後竊笑。  
雪不知道他心裡在打甚麼壞主意，便沒再追問下去。不過對灸舞而言，這一點都不難懂，因為他他站的cp本來要be，只是沒想到一年後又峰迴路轉地被湊在一起，進度還突飛猛進到同居，確實讓他為之驚喜。

10

脩在家裡其實沒有閒著，時間填得滿滿的，除了家務還有些工作的事情和練琴的時間，一天下來居然沒有甚麼時候是安靜坐著甚麼也不做。從廚房倒水出來就看見寒在飯桌那放了些教科書和練習，這才發現她原來也才高二，準備考大學了。時間看似過得飛快，原來他在銀時空裡也飄泊了的日子，經歷了那林林總總的事情，跟一群兄弟歷過生死，也不過是這點時間。在銀時空裡發生的連續劇劇情，放在鐵時空的次元裡也不過是兩三部電影的長度。放下了思緒，就見到她在那邊寫完功課，正在收拾著。  
寒看了他一眼，脩一個人坐在沙發那邊，低著頭不知道在想甚麼，於是便開口打破沉默，喚了他一聲：「脩。」  
脩看過去：「寒，有事嗎？」  
對上他目光時居然有點尷尬，但還提出自己的疑惑：「沒事，你還好嗎？」  
脩一時不解，眼光閃爍慌亂了下才知道她是說的今早的事情：「哦......」然後一笑，「沒事。」樣子似是強顏歡笑地自我安慰著。他又再次對上了寒的目光，見她眼裡似是還有疑問，便再補充，「真的沒事。」見越說越沒有說服力的樣子，便無奈地笑笑。  
寒被他的樣子逗笑了，想起了他去完一趟銀時空之後整個人的氛圍也變得輕鬆，不再拿「彈琴不談情」之類的話掛在嘴邊，著實讓大家意外，更勿論是他為了阿香做的事，一件比一件令人掉下巴：「脩大師堅不可摧，原來罩門是失戀啊。」寒過去拍拍他的肩，「沒事，就是失戀。」  
脩欲言又止，話到嘴邊這才換個說法：「也不是第一次......第一次要跟阿香分開了，這次是我心甘情願的。」  
寒不解：「你跟阿香......真的要走到這一步嗎？」  
脩嘆息：「我跟阿香......我回來以後這幾個月的時間，我總是在想，我跟她是不是不合適。」他又自嘲著，「我是不是很奇怪，在銀時空的時候我明知跟她在一起會破壞時空秩序，我都不管合不合適了，但回到鐵時空，我居然會回頭想這個問題。」  
寒又被他的話逗笑了：「是有點奇怪，可這不是很正常嗎？」  
脩轉看她：「正常？」  
寒點點頭，頓時覺得「當局者迷，旁觀者清」古人誠不欺我也：「在銀時空，你跟她之間最大的障礙是身份，是時空秩序。現在，你跟阿香已經回到了鐵時空，這都不是問題，那自然有別的問題啊。」  
脩又嘆氣：「咱們這鐵時空到底是個甚麼地方，問題怎麼那麼多啊。」  
寒忍不住大笑：「這是你長大的地方啊，你怎麼反倒問我了？」聊著聊著就說，「不過，鐵時空是鐵時空，銀時空是銀時空，不一樣的文化，不一樣的環境，當然有不同的問題啊。」寒不禁去盯著他臉看著。  
脩摸摸自己的臉：「怎麼了嗎？」  
寒笑笑：「大家都說你變了很多，我倒是覺得你沒變。」又說，「你只是變得更會鑽牛角尖。」


	5. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 11 / 12

11

阿香自從脩一行人離開之後就一直把自己關在房裡，不吃不喝。發生了這樣的事，大家心情都不太好，氣氛有點尷尬，平常吵鬧的夏公館今天居然沒幾個人說話，輪流找夏天的找夏天，找阿香的找阿香。夏宇作為全家口才最好的人，也是最後一棒，打算跟阿香講講道理。  
他煮了麵，敲了練團室的門：「阿香？我夏宇。」  
阿香知道躲不過，應了：「進來吧。」  
夏宇進去，見她眼眶紅紅的：「吃點東西吧，我煮的。」他把麵放下。  
阿香抬頭看了他一眼：「謝謝。」  
夏宇見到她堆在一旁的書，便問：「你來鐵時空有了一些時日，還習慣嗎？」  
見他問的也不是那回事，卻也實誠地回答：「還在習慣，不過比剛來的時候好多了。」  
夏宇翻著她的書本，誠意十足：「銀時空跟鐵時空的程度實在是差太遠了，有甚麼不會的可以問我，不用客氣。」  
阿香點點頭，悶聲不哼地吃著麵。沒想到夏宇也沒有出聲，只是在看她的書。她不禁納悶了，因為以她所知，和這些日子相處下來，夏宇應該是最聰明的人，這些高中的教科書對他來說應該沒有甚麼難度才是。想了想他既然無所不知，便問：「夏宇大哥，我是不是很笨？」  
夏宇的目光從書中轉移到她的臉上，一臉狐疑：「你不笨，畢竟不是誰都可以這麼短時間內就可以重新適應一種完全不一樣的生活，以這個程度來看，算不錯了。」  
阿香又低下頭：「可是為甚麼我已經那麼努力了，可別人還是都看不到？」  
夏宇翻了頁，便說：「你說的別人是指誰？」  
「我......」  
夏宇看了她一眼：「脩他是身不由己，你不會不懂。」  
阿香不忿：「哪有甚麼身不由己？他就是不愛我了，他就是嫌我笨、嫌我麻煩了，所以才不要我了。」  
夏宇嘆氣：「你不是很了解脩嗎？他會不會這樣做你心裡沒數嗎？」又說，「那你說，你對脩有多了解？」  
阿香噘著嘴：「我知道我都知道。他叫呼延覺羅．脩，是鐵克禁衛軍首席戰鬥團東城衛的團長嘛。」  
「你既然能撂出這串稱號，那你應該也能明白，這對他來說有甚麼意義吧。」  
阿香依然不忿：「可是你們鐵時空不是講人權講自由嗎？我在銀時空裡被迫跟袁紹有婚約，怎麼到了鐵時空還要顧及這些狗屁大義？甚麼兩大家族甚麼時空危機家族世仇......」她嘀咕嘀咕著又哭了起來。夏宇伸手去抽了抽面紙，遞給她。  
夏宇看了看她，又搖搖頭：「你要聽真話嗎？」見她抽泣的樣子，又說，「你不想聽我也得說。」  
阿香哭得更大聲：「為甚麼啊？嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚......」  
夏宇看著她笑了一下，似是嘲笑著她的天真無知：「這種事情用用腦子都知道，脩他爸爸就是針對你的，可是脩為甚麼非結這婚不可？很明顯，他就是知道，折騰下去也沒個結果，他爸想要了你的命，你也不會想脩真的一無所有，他夾在中間多為難啊。你在銀時空都可以被迫嫁給袁紹了，脩在鐵時空為甚麼不能被逼娶誰了呢？」  
他說著說著口沫橫飛，「再說，這買賣也不算虧，就脩跟寒兩個人結婚，可以解決鐵時空幾百年來的仇恨，是世紀大和解啊，反正像脩這樣身份的人，婚姻大事一定跟他家族扯上關係，他爸不同意一個葉赫那啦家的人進門，也情有可原啊。」  
阿香撒著野，哭得不要不要的：「我不信！為甚麼大伯父跟大伯母可以而我跟脩不可以？這家世又不是我想要的，我也控制不了我在哪出生啊？」  
夏宇像是聽到了笑話笑起來：「小妹妹，凡事別看得那麼簡單。老爸當初自廢異能，假裝成麻瓜，在老掌門眼皮子底下娶了我老媽，事情可是一點都不簡單。」然後慨嘆著，「你看到的歲月靜好，背後有很多慘痛的代價。脩是可以為了你散盡異能，以後不再姓呼延覺羅，不再繼承他家族，東城衛也可退出，鐵克禁衛軍也可以不幹了，可是你想想，這跟搶走戰士手中的劍然後砸壞有甚麼分別呢？這樣脩真的會快樂嗎？」想起了自己當了二十年麻瓜到被四大魔君開啟了魔性，到現在算是可以跟鬼鳳和平共處，經歷了這麼些事，又豈是別人風輕雲淡一句「為甚麼」就可以概括。  
「而且，你可別忘了，呼延覺羅家跟韓克拉瑪家在白道異能界裡是個很變態的存在。這些當  
戰士軍人的腦子......都特別不可理喻。那天你沒在，韓雪說，她們家只有嫡系的人才有資格當聯姻的人選，所以，這些甚麼血統啊，嫡庶之分啊榮耀使命甚麼的他們都特別死腦筋，也是有夠瘋狂了。」  
見阿香啜泣聲越來越小，也冷靜下來了，看來是自己的話起了作用，也覺得差不多了：「聽哥一句勸，現實就是如此殘酷無情，早點放手也是一種愛，好好消化我剛說的話，為了脩，也為了自己，到此為止吧。」他放下了書，出去之前還跟她說，「對了，第四課的第七、十、十一道題做錯了。」

12

大概大家都需要時間來消化這些天來所發生的事。每個人都有不用的方式，寒雖然覺得難過，但在某些方面又好像放下了些不具名的擔子。  
阿香在繁重的學業之中根本沒有時間多愁善感，她是個聰明人，很快就認清了現實，作出了讓步和妥協，因為她清楚，她再也不是那個毫無包袱的孫尚香，可以在父親和兄長後面恣意妄為，然後由他們來收拾她的爛攤子，她必須要記得，她還有一個擺脫不了的名字，那就是葉赫那啦這個姓氏，她可以不理會呼延家對她的惡言惡語，但她不能自私得要夏家人替她吃這些不必要的苦頭。雖然夏天他們有葉赫那啦家的血統，但夏天是終極鐵克人，算起帳來還是拯救整個時空的人物，功過相抵，大大挽救了夏家的異能界裡的聲譽。夏宇後來編排葉赫那啦家的資源，又整編了很多勢力，使鐵克禁衛軍在追蹤魔化勢力方面有莫大的貢獻，阿香總覺得自己回鐵時空後也受了他們的恩，比起他們，自己在異能界裡根本沒有話語權。既然如此，她就重新開始新生活，不依靠脩，不依靠夏家，只靠自己一雙手。  
夏天早就知道這一天會到來，心裡總是空空的，到確認脩跟寒要結婚的事是真有其事之後，他的懸了很久的心卻好像踏實放下來了。  
脩想起了在銀時空時那關鍵字入侵心脈。如今，居然一點心痛的感覺都沒有，整個人虛無得六神無主。  
寒站在他面前，看了他許久，脩都沒有發現，手中那些零碎又雜亂的旋律像迷了路一樣。寒無奈地搖搖頭，去拍拍他肩：「脩......脩？」  
脩停下手，抬起頭看她，一臉不解：「寒？」  
寒有點抱歉打斷他的思緒：「你沒事吧？要不要歇一下。」  
脩自己再清楚不過，腦裡想的甚麼都會浮現在彈奏的旋律裡，而自己此時此刻，心思都不在這：「抱歉，吵到你了。」  
寒馬上否認：「我不是這個意思，我只是覺得你不用這樣逼迫自己......」眼前這個人，面對千軍萬馬依然穩如泰山，如今因為一個「情」字，居然有些潰不成軍。  
脩慌亂地看看握琴頸的手，又看看她，一臉茫然：「對不起......」深深地舒了一口氣，「我只是還需要一些時間，總有一天我會習慣的。」看著寒對他不放心的樣子，一時誤會了她以為自己是對這婚事不情願似的，又補充，「你放心，我把三魂七魄戒還回去的時候，已經決定了不會回頭。」看她點點頭的樣子，便說，「時間不早了，我明天還有任務，先去休息，你自便。」


	6. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 13

13

日子日復一日地過著，就像甚麼都沒有發生過似的。那之後又過了一個月。脩依然是那個穿梭於時空之間的異能行者。  
他是呼延覺羅．脩。  
鐵時空的鐵克禁衛軍首席戰鬥團的團長。  
他不是那個天天在吐槽銀時空教學程度低、一心跟兄弟打天下、扮演著別人的劉備。  
他身上有保衛異能行者安危的使命，他要守衛時空秩序。縱然他現在的擔子因為夏天成了終極鐵克人之後輕了許多，但身上還有很多包袱。  
魔界蠢蠢欲動、銀時空大戰才剛挽回頹勢、十二時空的善惡平衡才回復不久，他豈敢輕言解袍冠，換一身悠然。  
他是戰士，是鐵血錚錚的戰士，不是甘於歲月靜好而袖手旁觀的一般人。所以他只容許自己在完成任務，回到家安靜下來時鬆一會兒氣，暫時放下盔甲。  
寒在他思緒千迴百轉的時候把一碗麵放到他玻璃茶几上，對他說：「吃點東西吧。」  
脩抬頭看她，似是有些意外，卻二話不說就開始吃著。  
她沒有離開，倒是盤腿坐到地毯上，靜靜地看著他吃麵條，待他差不多吃完了才支支吾吾地開口：「這些天你一直在出任務，我們都沒說上話，其實我是有些話想當面問問你的。」  
脩看著她不敢直視自己的目光，似是些難以啟齒的話，想到她一向是不容易開口求人的人，心頭不禁一緊。  
他便看著她說：「你儘管說，我盡力而為。」  
她莞薾：「我還沒有說是甚麼事你就那麼快答應啊？」倒是令氣氛輕鬆不少，然後又鼓起勇氣看著他，「其實我是想知道，我姐她......有沒有甚麼特別喜歡或者討厭的？」她又補充，「我知道她的生日快到了，想藉這個機會來送她點甚麼東西，感謝她。」  
脩輕笑，也隱隱鬆下一口氣，一臉認真地想想：「你之前都送過她甚麼？」  
寒的樣子一臉尷尬，搖搖頭：「都沒有，她好像沒甚麼感覺，她都忙工作，沒碰上面。」  
脩正想附和，同時又覺得很合理。韓雪跟他一樣，都是不得不把自己喜怒哀樂藏起來的人，身上的擔子一個比一個重。  
寒又補充：「我本來是想問盟主的，可是好像不太方便。」看著脩若有所思的樣子，又說，「我們姐妹的關係很尷尬，是吧？」  
脩立刻搖搖頭：「我看得出來，雪是很在意你的。」他說，「不過，她只是不太會表達。」看寒一臉不知道的樣子，就知道她們姐妹應該沒怎麼說過過去的事，便說，「我們經歷有點相似，從小就接受家族的訓練，在繼承人候選中競爭，尤其她是神行者的弟子，家族就對她格外重視。這個說起來跟我們兩家的世仇有些關係。」  
「自從鐵勒士跟棉綿冰的事發生之後，兩家勢不兩立，甚至影響到聯盟之中的權力分佈，為了避免兩家人在戰場上打起來，呼延家向南的時候，韓家向北，久而久之，兩家的人在聯盟上的分工都有所改變，韓家部分人轉向政局，輔佐盟主，偶爾有幾個有名的文官都是韓克拉瑪族人，而我們呼延家就手握兵權，主要帶兵出戰。如今我跟雪裡應外合的格局，也就是外面常稱的『左右丞相，不分上下』，這並不常見。雪就像是古時的兵部尚書，很多行政上的事都是她善後，大至禁衛軍編制，資源調撥，小至日常事務，都歸她管。」  
脩徐徐說道。  
「很明顯，聯盟是有意讓這樣勢均力敵的平衡關係維持下去，因為雪不會跟我們家打起來。她父親是拔魔戰士，改變了她的基因，不過也因為這樣，雪不是傳統的拔魔戰士，與一般高階異能行者無異。」  
寒苦笑：「我姐從來沒跟我說過這些。」  
脩搖頭，輕聲說：「大概是不想讓你覺得內疚。雪從小都沒有家人，可能她不懂得跟你相處，吧。」  
寒殷切地看著他：「雖然這麼說有點奇怪，但是我想知道更多。」這樣說來，就像是這次聯姻，她再笨也知道韓雪在她前面為她擋了不少壓力。可是她是寒，她也能承受。  
脩想了想：「雪的父親是拔魔戰士，被韓克拉瑪家族安排跟你的母親成婚。你的母親依家族指示誕下一個嫡系繼承人之後，便脫離家族，後來......」後來的事，她都知道，正如韓家所說的——背叛家族，自甘墮落。她的母親不知道是甚麼原因投靠了葉赫那啦家，參與了那個刀片計劃，生下她和冰心，把冰心放到蘭陵王身邊，又訛稱自己是死人團長的女兒。  
寒低下頭，沒有說話。  
脩知道她在想甚麼，直接搖頭，回話：「這些年，都習慣了。」  
寒又抬頭看他：「那你呢？你也習慣了嗎？」  
脩對上了她的目光，讀到很多情感，情緒複雜。他沒想到話鋒會轉到他身上。他也沒有想到，當他談起這些對自己明明也同是沉重的事時，他可以如此風輕雲淡地說著似是別人的事。  
半晌，他說：「我......」他最後給出一個模稜兩可的答案，「我在努力。」  
寒看他的眼神中多了一份不忍，呼延覺羅家的精英戰士；終極鐵克人的守護者；鐵時空的精英部隊首領。從來沒有人問過他們想不想、要不要，所以脩在銀時空裡才會活得恣意、活得痛快，最後才想不管不顧的吧。寒一直覺得，她不知道自己是誰，其實脩何嘗不是？脩就似是端坐在牢籠裡，任你把所有枷鎖般的那些長串串稱號擊碎，打開門，他也不會出來。  
脩見她怪怪的，便喚了聲：「寒？」  
寒回過神來，搖搖頭：「那既然如此，我知道要怎樣慶祝了。脩，謝謝你。」點頭對他說聲晚安，就拿過脩手上的碗去廚房了。  
脩愣愣地看著她遠去的背影。在某一瞬間，脩覺得自己被寒剛才的眼神吸了進去，明明她沒有使用讀心術，但脩覺得她一下子闖進了自己心底裡最深處的一部份，把他埋葬已久的東西翻到面上。  
上帝似是關了他的窗，給他一扇門，但其實要跟他說，「此路不通」，而那扇窗，一直都在。


	7. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 14

14

灸舞還是有去夏家蹭飯，天大地大，不及肚子餓大，不過這天比較特別，鐵時空戰力高的幾位都齊聚這裡——掩著鼻子。脩和雪就像左右門神一樣，挺直腰板站在他後面，目無表情；蘭陵王、夏天、夏宇幾人站在旁邊，死活不坐下，眼觀鼻，鼻觀心，只等著盟主吃香喝飽就趕快說正事，讓他們開溜；雄哥最開心，因為有灸舞這個大大的捧場客。  
灸舞吃到甜品時忍不住：「你們真的很奇怪耶，我來是要跟大家吃飯聚聚，你們幹嘛都站在旁邊光看著我吃呢。」  
夏天夏宇最怕就是雄哥的料理，馬上露出職業假笑的模樣，彎起嘴角，互相推說：「不用不用不用，看盟主您吃我們就飽了，真的好飽......」  
夏宇還看向脩，用眼神示意他要快幫忙。殊不知脩也是被灸舞急忙叫來，毫無心理準備。對於雄哥的料理，他是再也不想放進嘴裡，當初從銀時空回來就天天被叫來吃飯，他慶幸自己是條漢子，受此般酷刑依然留此殘命，如果要他選，他寧願扮成吉祥物上班，又或是學貓叫，都不願吃雄哥煮的菜。  
當然，最好是甚麼都不用選。  
灸舞打了個嗝，終於吃飽了：「沒事啦，今天叫大家聚聚就是想告訴大家最近都沒甚麼大事，不要那麼繃緊。我本來只是想找脩談點公事，沒想到你們都那麼想我，齊刷刷地就全都出現了。」  
脩終於開了口：「您說的公事是......？」  
雪便說：「a Chord最近在查北區有魔無差別攻擊麻瓜的案件，是時候收網了，需要你幫忙一下。」  
脩點頭：「是。」

/

寒這些天下了課都去上雪安排的補習班，吃完晚飯後回家時間都比較晚，生活作息都跟忙碌的脩錯開。雖然同住屋簷下，但寒在家的時候比脩還要多，她有時覺得，這是脩的旅館，而不是家——一個讓他短暫停留歇息、取些換洗衣物的地方。  
反正回去之後都是自己一個人呆著，倒不如在附近散步一下再回去——這麼想著時，心臟處卻傳來一陣不適。她甚至有些暈眩，拿出手中的驚雷，躁動得似是要警告她甚麼。她心感不妙，不禁懷疑附近有異能高手在徘徊，或是有其他未知的危險，但驚雷的反應卻有點奇怪，讓她緊張得忘了要求救，只是循著感覺去走，走出了幾個街口，轉入小巷。巷內空無一人，只有暗黃的街燈投射著只有她一人的影子到地上。突然，有人把手搭在她肩上。對方幾乎把半身的重量都靠在她右側，速度快得甚至忘了尖叫。  
「是我。」是脩。寒被他虛弱的聲線嚇到。他連呼吸聲都不敢喘太大聲，「寒，對不起，我被偷襲了，麻煩你扶我出去——不要聲張。」  
寒心跳得很快，剛才的不適早已消散，被無盡的擔憂所蓋住，她輕聲問：「脩，你還好嗎？」  
脩不隱瞞她，話說得吃力：「還能支撐一會，援助已經在路上，只要走出了這個範圍，我不會有事。」  
寒便伸手去扶著他的腰，一步一步地轉身跟他走著路。  
脩似是想說甚麼，但又提不上氣：「寒......」  
寒感到他身上的異能越來越渙散，這時便急了：「脩？你想說甚麼？」  
脩抿著唇搖頭，腳步沒有停下，深呼吸了下便說：「我們繼續走。」  
寒覺得事情不對勁，她擔心脩會支持不住，便在他耳邊說：「脩，我們休息一下好不好？好不好？你臉色很差......」  
然後就被脩一口拒絕了：「不，不能停下來，危機還沒有解除，你會有危險。」  
寒便跟他急起來：「大不了拼個魚死網破，拼了這條命都要護著你。」  
脩抿著唇，不斷搖頭，也沒法開口勸阻，只能把臂一收，另一隻手捉住她扶住自己腰的手，蹣跚地走著。好不容易終於回到家，寒焦急得手都抖了，一直找不到鑰匙，而脩就靠在旁邊，呼吸都要開始不暢順，等寒開了門，扶著他一條手臂進去時，強忍在口腔中的血腥再也忍不住，噴灑而出，身體也失了力氣，再也站不住，倒在地上。  
「脩！」寒扶也扶不住，被他拉到地下。脩暈倒過去，不省人事，寒只好用力拉起他的手，半拉半拖地到沙發上讓他躺下。  
自從對戰火焰使者，這是寒第一次見一向堅強的脩倒下來，焦頭爛額得不知道如何是好，忍不住深呼吸了幾下才捉過他的手，感應著——還有微弱的異能，但自己對這些情況實在沒有經驗，便喊了異能醫生。  
看見那兩個庸醫又在亂診斷，她又急又氣，幾乎要拿驚雷敲他們幾棒，被這樣兇的寒嚇倒的過兒小聾女也不再兒戲，抖出一堆藥丸藥包的東西，就腳底抹油般逃了。好不容易送走那吱吱喳喳的兩人，寒些許沮喪地坐到脩的旁邊，見他氣息依然蒼白，但體內的異能有慢慢回復的跡象，也總算放心一點。於是她便去找異能醫生留下的藥，去廚房煮起來。剛才那兩個庸醫說脩受的外內傷都很嚴重，所以要用的藥比較多，味道嗆鼻得讓她懷疑這藥是否靠譜。她把廚房的門關上，盡量不讓味道傳出去。到她把藥端出去時，脩已經陷入熟睡了。  
寒不敢讓他一個待在這裡，決定守著，便去打了點水，擦擦他額上不斷冒出的汗。到半夜她都要快睡著時聽到脩的夢囈，驚醒的寒以為脩有甚麼狀況，便馬上去察看。躁動不安的脩雙眼緊閉，眉頭緊鎖，雙手握緊了拳頭，嘴邊喃喃自語著，似是在夢魘之中。寒捉過他的手，鬆開他的拳頭，緊握著。憂心忡忡的心情一直都沒有放下過，要不是他手上傳來的溫度，寒幾乎要以為......以為脩真要有甚麼事了。她不敢想象——大概她跟其他人一樣，總是覺得脩很可靠，脩是萬能的，脩是無堅不摧的。她好像從沒意識過，脩也會倒下。  
寒不安地摀住他的手，閉上澀澀的眼睛，沒多久，居然看到他遇襲前的畫面。她驚醒，心裡滿是訝異，三番四次確認自己半點異能都沒有用，只得安慰自己是錯覺。他睡得頗不安穩，一直到後半夜才靜下來。寒察覺不到時間的流逝，就這樣靜靜地看著他慢慢放鬆下來的睡臉。寒從沒有如此認真地看過脩的臉，他的下頜線，他的淚痣，他的薄唇，還有他那雙好看的眼睛。  
後來，她是被門鈴所吵醒的。放下一直沒有鬆開過的手，便去開門——是盟主和韓雪。  
他們說了句早安，盟主冷不防就蹦出一句：「看來，情況沒有那麼糟嘛。」地上的血跡已經被寒擦拭過，寒散落在地上的個人物品也被她收拾好，異能醫生放下的藥亦被她分類收拾好，茶几上只剩一碗已經涼了的藥，情況確實沒有二人想像中的混亂。  
脩本不是熟睡的人，聽到門鈴聲時已經醒來了，見到他們來了，下意識就想起來。  
他聲音氣若遊絲：「盟主......」  
灸舞走去一按他的肩膀：「安啦，快躺下，沒事吧？」  
他點頭：「沒事。」  
灸舞恨鐵不成鋼的樣子，化身老爺子般念著他：「說你不要命，你該不會真的不要命吧？我告訴你，你可不能這麼早就殉職。」  
那邊的韓雪也參觀得七七八八，便去拿了那碗藥，去廚房翻熱。寒見脩回復清醒，便放下心頭大石，鬆一口氣後，疲憊的感覺就像排山倒海一樣到來。雪瞟了瞟她眼下青影，便問：「昨天沒睡好？」  
寒點點頭。  
雪看了看她，柔聲地問：「一定是照顧了脩一整晚，是吧？我跟盟主今天都沒甚麼事，會在這裡待一會，你先去休息吧。」寒遲疑了一下，很快就被雪推著出去，「快去快去，洗個熱水澡，補補眠。」


	8. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 15 / 16

15

脩服了藥後精神都比之前好多了。雖然跟寒的房間有點距離，但三人說話時還是下意識地放輕了聲音。  
雪坐在一旁，簡單地說：「援兵收到你的旨令後趕到現場，對漏網之魚進行圍捕，再在附近加強巡邏，我去看過，應該不會有問題，反正有問題了也沒關係，讓下面的人去處理。」  
脩心虛地看了看灸舞：「這次是我大意了。」對付一隻魍魎本來對他而言並沒有太大的難度，這次被偷襲全是因為那隻魍魎趁其不備，想要拼個魚死網破。  
灸舞沒好氣地白了他一眼：「要不是有寒撿你回來，你早就去見閻羅王了。」  
雪便問：「我早就想問了，為甚麼剛好是寒撿你回來。」  
灸舞替脩回答了：「是神風。」  
雪不解：「神風？那又關寒甚麼事？」  
灸舞這才想起雪不知道此事，便解釋：「是哦！我們去看寒的時候你剛好回去本家了耶，難怪！」又說，「這傢伙把神風鎞克給寒了。」  
脩以為雪反應會很大，說一些像「怎麼可以？」、「你瘋了吧？」之類指責的話，可她沒有，只是愕然地看著他，甚麼也沒說。  
半晌，她嘆了口氣：「寒該不會不知道吧？」  
灸舞倒是反問：「你覺得以他的性格會說嗎？」  
雪又拋出另一個問題：「按道理，神風鎞克會折損你的異能，那寒又怎麼靠這微弱的異能撿到你？」  
灸舞看看一直不敢答話的脩，便說：「那他當時真的快要死翹翹了吧，神風向寒求救，把她帶到主人面前。」  
脩低下頭，懇切地說：「這件事，希望你們不要跟寒說。」  
脩決定了的事，八頭牛都拉不回來，兩人相視了一下，也沒有問為何，紛紛答應。

/

脩被灸舞強行留在家裡休息，不許工作，還找來寒看著他，不讓他亂動。  
當他要看文件的時候，寒就會來阻止他：「盟主說了，看文件傷腦筋。」  
當他伸手去拿些甚麼時，寒又會出現：「我幫你。」  
連他要接聽個電話，都被寒在旁計時。  
彈吉他時就是脩最放鬆的時候。他總是有彈不完的歌和旋律，可以一整天待在樂器房裡都不出來。有時候寒會進來，坐在一旁聽著，一開始時，脩以為寒想練鼓，正要起來拿著吉他出去時，寒卻樣子有點尷尬地說她只是想聽聽，沒有要打擾他的意思。脩看著她的樣子甚至有些意外——因為他們曾經是音樂上的知音，回想起最暢所欲言的時候居然已經是夏天沒有成為終極鐵克人、被誤認是兄妹之前，他去銀時空後，大家都沒有再聯絡。如今又要因為一個立場尷尬的理由而湊在一起，反倒不能像以前一樣毫無隔閡地相處。  
脩有時候會不經意地去偷看寒。寒坐在一旁，有時候會拿著一本書；有時候甚麼都不拿，只閉上眼簾，仔細地聽著每個音符；有時會一臉興致勃勃地把鼓聲加入到旋律之中；有時又會因為功課上的瓶頸而苦惱，這些情緒他都一一捕捉到。他想去看她，卻又不想讓她知道自己在看她，就如那個被她捉住手的晚上。  
脩知道，那晚寒一直沒有離開過，一直守著他。那天他硬撐著自己不倒下，一直到家才像突然斷了的弦一樣，神智不清。他不怕疼痛，亦習慣疼痛，可是這一刻，他希望自己安然無恙，那寒就不會見到自己重傷的樣子，不會如此擔憂慌張，不知如何是好，到後來，他連最後一絲意志都丟失了，直到她，牽起自己的手，聽到神風音頻在幫他復原。  
脩曾經覺得，寒是一座冰山，一座夏天當時想要去跨越的冰山，一座跟自己相撞的冰山，帶著刺，翻著狂風暴雨，拒人於千里之外。直至兩人合奏一曲之後，他才意外窺探到，冰山的另一面。仇恨因子使他熱血沸騰，但曲終後，她跟自己對視時那抹笑靨，令他對眼前這個女孩子改觀。再後來，蒐魂曲把她的過去抹掉，包括那首歌，和那對手環。  
大概，冰山只是錯覺，那都只是她的保護色，她的心是溫熱的，就如她那時牽著自己的手一樣。她心思細膩，洞察人心，善解人意時又不忘與人保持起安全的距離。有時候，脩甚至覺得，上天對這個女孩太殘忍，賦予她太多美好的特質，又不忘給她苦難。他們都是心波意念系的異能行者，人心對他們而言，既是武器，又是罩門。他們相生相剋，最了解對方，又最防範著對方。但是，他選擇相信寒，喜歡她，甚至把神風放在她身邊，保護她。  
來回在幾個和弦之間徘徊，思緒又回到琴聲上，那邊的寒正半瞇著眼在看書，他真希望，時間就這樣停下。

16

還差一點點就能確認了。寒想。  
就像聽到一段熟悉的旋律，卻忘了在哪聽過一樣，她覺得自己忘記了一些很重要的事，就混在那些她無從稽考的過去的碎片之中。她直覺，是跟脩有關，但她卻說不上是怎樣怪異的一種感覺，尤其是那幾天不斷在聽脩的音樂之後，心裡有種莫名的熟悉感油然而生。寒清楚自己並非第一次聽脩給她彈一些零碎的旋律，在脩去鐵時空之前他們也曾一起討論音樂，可是她覺得，早在她失憶、成為石心殺手前，她應該聽過脩彈琴。  
隱約覺得不是一些大事件，可她就是想要把那些枝枝節節記起來。她的讀心術看透世間，洞察人心底裡最不為人道的秘密，卻唯獨對已經忘記的記憶無效。她以為自己似是回到了剛被蒐魂曲回復意識的時候，重新拾起那腦袋裡一片空白混亂，一顆心殘缺不全，總是患得患失，是那樣不完整的感覺。  
韓雪看了看灸舞，又看了看心不在焉的寒，便問：「寒？怎麼了？是菜不好吃嗎？」  
寒的思緒被拉扯回來，連忙否認：「不是，很好吃。」  
雪看看她碗裡沒怎動過的飯菜，還是關心一下：「是最近學業太繁重了，還是發生甚麼事了？」  
寒呷了一口飯，想要裝作若無其事，可又有點勉強的笑容：「沒甚麼事，只是......」  
灸舞便打趣道：「哦？不是學業，難道跟脩有關？」然後又伸手去夾菜。  
寒本來也沒打算要瞞他們，只好說：「我好像，忘記了一些重要的事情，應該就是跟脩有關的。」  
飯席中頓時鴉雀無聲，雪居然只想保持沉默，看了灸舞一眼，而灸舞卻是雙眼發光似的：「那......你就是在煩惱這件事？不過，我們都是在你失憶後才認識的，這個我們愛莫能助了。」  
寒自然知道，所以沒有寄望他們能提供甚麼關鍵訊息。  
不過韓雪便提議，給她信心：「沒關係，不用給自己太大壓力，放輕鬆點，說不定哪天就會自然地想起來了。」  
寒點點頭，心裡依然在想著那些不足為道的片段。

/

脩完成了麻瓜世界的工作後來接走寒，二人在一旁目送著，灸舞見二人遠去了才問：「小雪，你剛才為甚麼暗示我？」  
雪轉頭去看他：「這件事，不是由她自己想起來會比較好嗎？」  
灸舞又說：「明明就差一步了，為甚麼不推她一把。」  
雪不以為然，搖搖頭：「不一樣的，我們終究都是局外人，又如何跟她轉達當中的情緒和細節。只有她自己的感受是最真實，最直接的。」她似是自嘲地笑笑，「又或許是因為，當時的我因為幻眼而對她戒心太重，看事情都不客觀了吧。」  
灸舞苦笑，牽起她的手，安慰著，又問：「那萬一寒以後都想不起來呢？」  
雪靠著他：「那......只好是他們之間有緣無份吧。」


	9. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果你一層一層一層地剝開我的心

17

寒沒有寫日記的習慣，也沒有收藏的喜好，她行裝一直都很少，大概來自於她沒有「家」的概念，她的一生中，好像都是在漂泊之中渡過，她自小隨著母親四處流浪，居無定所，到後來，她一個人帶著她的爵士鼓，繼續在換房間之中度日。她也不清楚，「家」這個字對她而言有甚麼意義。她從來也不會思考這些問題，直至看到跟自己很相似的脩。  
脩看起來甚麼都有，才華、名譽、地位、朋友等等，但身在他房子裡，卻看起來是那樣的孑然一身，養好傷之後，他又開始了他的工作，穿梭於時空之間，為時空安危而奔波，彷彿那只是微不足道的意外。連寒也不禁在想，兩個如此孤寂的人碰在一起，還算不算有人與我立黃昏，卻無人問我粥可溫。寒不禁自嘲，她跟脩之間，到底算是甚麼。她一邊翻著自己寥寥可數的行李，一邊回想跟他之間相處的點滴。  
脩這個人，總是站在旁邊一處，旁觀著所有事情，所有人，所有話語，而他總是恰到好處地發揮自己的長處，從不喧賓奪主。他總是被依靠的一個，卻沒有人要問他，需不需要些依靠。寒想起了他在銀時空那段時間，人雖然在銀時空，卻是灸舞提及過最多的人，彷彿他就在鐵時空的別處裡。  
「脩是瘋了！他狂飆三萬點異能指數為了救那幾個人他真的瘋了！」灸舞氣到把零食扔到一邊。但大家都知道，脩一直是個很理智的人，他冒著生命危險都要使用異能，必然是很困難的情況。  
「我不管！我......我......等他回來我要讓他滾蛋！朋友也沒得談！」可是每當那些老頭子說真要趕走脩的時候，灸舞和韓雪都會軟硬兼施地力保他。  
「氣死我了，我要去把那傢伙逮回來，看看他腦子裡裝的都是甚麼東西。」氣是氣，灸舞都會叮囑東城衛幾人好好看著他，不要讓他客死異鄉。寒聽著灸舞的轉述，其實也覺得他很清楚，脩為了朋友，為了兄弟，他可以付出很多，包括自己的生命。  
「呵呵，我們擔心個鬼，人家都找到真愛了，我不要再管他了。小雪！我們也去談戀愛，管他要死不死的。」看他「哼！」著，其實灸舞某些程度上也不忍心棒打鴛鴦......吧？  
「你們幾個快把脩那傢伙帶回來，人回來就算了。」後來他乾脆抱著順其自然的態度，「他愛幹嘛就幹嘛吧，他爸都管不了他，何況是我？」  
「他說他要見我？憑甚麼？不見！不見不見不見！不想跟他聊他那個女朋友的事，他們要死翹翹關我甚麼事，讓他自己去選。」氣呼呼的灸舞沒好氣地說，哀其不爭，怒其不幸。他扔下了這八個字。  
到後來，灸舞態度開始轉變，因為銀時空的時空秩序原來早就被破壞，他覺得帳不能全算到脩的頭上。大概，上蒼憐憫這個生命中一直很沉重的男生，決定對他好一點——為他那不管不顧的愛情留了一個出口。  
寒突然對銀時空這個東城衛口中很「讓人翻白眼」，卻很「單純」的地方有興趣。那地方神奇在於，可以讓呼延覺羅．脩，一個那般重視自己使命和責任的人，放下所有防備和鎧甲，毫不保留地對待那些人，聽起來......活得那麼至性至情。後來灸舞還偽裝成自己的樣子，親自去揪人回來了。那時候的脩大概已經知道自己要面臨甚麼考驗，寒見過他，既不像去銀時空之前的他，又不像東城衛和灸舞口中的他。那後來的連續劇，讓她再看到脩的另一面。寒覺得，他沒有變。他還是那個一談到重視的音樂時就會很投入，那個把情義二字看得那麼重要的脩。  
在最初的時候，她的記憶思如泉湧，一下子記起了很多事，尤其是成石心殺手之前跟夏天的相處片段，卻記不起成了石心殺手，要殺夏天的事。她也不知道是否受了大家的話語而先入為主，慢慢拼湊出當時的情形，有了模糊的印象。她現在還是偶爾在夢裡想起那個晚上，在她失去意識之前，有人擋在她面前，擋下了鬼龍強大的衝擊，可她卻沒有一點頭緒，那是誰。她翻出了自己行裝中一片奇怪的碎片，上面嵌了一塊白玉，它放在自己的首飾盒中，看起來不像是吊墜，卻也不像耳環，說是鐲子，卻又不見其他部件，摸不著頭緒。寒凝視了許久，腦海中浮現了夏宇曾經在閒話之中說過：「以前人家才是一對的。」  
他話中的一對，其實是不是指的這塊碎片？  
她便拿著這個碎片到首飾店去問，卻沒有收獲，在街邊一旁迷茫了一會，才想起自己應該去問夏宇。無論是在麻瓜世界，還是異能界裡他都懂很多，想必他的意見一定會幫她找到答案。找對了方向，她就打給了夏宇，他便跟她約了在夏家。

/

寒去到夏家的時候，客廳裡只有夏天。他一個人在撥著弦，一扭頭見到寒還以為自己在做夢。他下意識就跟她打招呼了：「Hi！」  
寒對他微笑點頭：「Hi！」  
空氣之間有點安靜，夏天便生硬地問：「你最近還好嗎？」他們分手之後不是沒有見過面，好幾次在夏家裡都有打過招呼，只是沒有這樣獨處過，一時有點不適應。他自己倒是很想把寒當家人般相處，可是又不知道如何開始。  
寒點點頭：「嗯，還好，你呢？」  
夏天撓撓頭：「也差不多吧，盟主有時候會分派一些工作給我，有時候會穿越去別的時空，挺有趣的。」他越說越興奮，這才想起，「對了，你來這邊是......？」  
寒輕笑：「我是來找夏宇的。」  
「夏宇他應該快回來了。」然後又好奇地問，「你找他是......？」  
寒便拿出了一個小布袋，打開來把裡面的碎片倒出來：「是來想問問他知不知道這是甚麼。」  
夏天一看，便了然——是你儂我儂和氣生財止戰環的碎片。  
寒看見他一愣的樣子，便問：「你知道這是甚麼？」  
夏天一笑：「這是你儂我儂和氣生財止戰環，是我很不容易幫你拿到的，當初你可死活都不肯戴呢。」  
寒對他說的話卻一點印象也沒有：「是嗎？我一點都不記得了。」這塊碎片原本居然是個手環。  
夏天樣子看起來卻有點驚訝：「這部分的記憶你居然一直都沒有記起來嗎？」  
寒一臉認真：「我忘了甚麼重要的事情嗎？」  
夏天便徐徐解釋：「我會送你這個止戰環是以前你跟脩一見面就會因為家族仇恨而打架，當時，你是我家房客，他是我吉他老師，所以就要靠這個法寶才能壓制你們的仇恨因子。」  
現在她終於明白，很久以前，她撿回一條命，跟著夏天一起去練團，第一次見到脩時，a Chord，甚至是其他時候、其他人看到他倆不打架時那驚訝樣子的原因。她知道是世仇的關係，但她卻不記得，原來中間有一段要解決這問題的插曲。她不記得自己是怎樣跟脩和平相處起來了，因為她從沒想像過她跟脩曾經是那麼水火不容，不能共處。  
連夏天都在懷念起從前：「你們那時候真的用生命在打架，不過因為蒐魂曲的關係，改變了你的體質，而這個止戰環，也功成身退了。」  
寒聽著他的話，緊盯著手中的碎片，腦裡的思緒開始混亂起來，不同的片段紛至沓來，混亂得無法鎮定思考。她緊皺著眉頭，忍不住在那邊踱步。  
「寒？」夏天見她反應怪怪的，喚了幾聲。  
寒停下了腳步，抬頭去看向夏天，一臉意志堅定的樣子：「夏天，謝謝你。」然後就離開了。  
寒前腳剛走，夏宇後腳就回來了。夏天還是反應不過來發生了甚麼事，一臉呆呆的，夏宇見狀便問：「夏天？你怎麼了？」  
夏天搖搖頭，坐回去：「寒剛剛來過，拿著止戰環的碎片。」  
夏宇一聽就明白了：「原來她是想問這個......」


	10. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 18

18

離開夏家後的寒就急切地想要回家。這是她下意識想要做的事，她就是想盡快摸到她的爵士鼓，可實際碰到鼓之後，她也不知道要如何是好。寒的步伐一直加快，到最後是一路跑著，打開了門衝進了練團室後坐到鼓前，才真正放鬆下來。手中一直握著那塊碎片，硌得手疼。她看了看，腦裡又想起了一些旋律和節奏，便摸出了驚雷，深呼吸了口氣，由低音鼓開始敲在鼓上。  
似是聽到記憶中那段旋律，她本能地敲出屬於她部分的節奏，直至鼓敲壞了。  
寒失措地看著手中的驚雷，一時不知今夕何夕，那記憶、那旋律、那節奏是真有其事，還是都是自己臆想出來的。她在現實與夢幻中交錯，一時想起過往那些記憶，一時想起自己做過的那些夢。起來出去房間外，看到那個在夢中的身影，他也茫然地看著自己。兩人便在這寂靜的空氣中對視。半晌，寒才深呼吸了下，鼓起勇氣地問：「我們曾經，有合奏過嗎？」緊張的心情彷彿馬上就要看成績通知單了一樣。  
脩一時之間沒有回答。  
寒不知道他為什麼要猶豫，不知道他為什麼要隱瞞自己他那部分的記憶，就如其他人都把他遺忘了一樣，大家都閉口不談，韓雪說哪天會自然地想起來，那麼會不會到最後，她甚麼都記起來了，而大家卻甚麼都忘了？如果她都早一點記起來，大家現在會不會好過一點，不至於有話說不出。  
脩也看著她，被她看著，目光沒有移開過，腦裡一片空白，張口結舌，想說話又說不出來。  
最後是一通電話打斷了這樣曖味又緊張的氣氛。  
脩連忙接了電話，神色也變得緊張，眉頭又皺起來了。  
脩的語氣也沉重起來：「沒有。」對方又說了甚麼，他又回答，「好，我出去找找，有消息就通知我。」掛了電話，他就對寒說，「對不起寒，我有急事，晚點再說。」然後就頭也不回地離去了。

/

寒的情緒一下子像被澆了一盆冷水，也沒有要討論事情的心情。她頹然地坐在沙發上，也沒有動力去練鼓和做功課。她不知道自己在等甚麼，腦袋一片空白，直至一聲門鈴打破了空氣中的寂靜。她看看時鐘，見時鐘上的時間沒有過多久，正想去開門的時候才忽然想起，脩不會按門鈴。對方突然猛按幾門，不禁讓她懷疑。在她還沒有走近時，對方居然焦躁得飆起異能來。寒便拿起驚雷，慢慢靠近，在對方要把門劈爛的一瞬把門打開。  
面前居然是個國小生，一副來勢洶洶的樣子，怒瞪著她。寒便收起了驚雷，一臉疑惑，目光落在她校服上的名字——呼延琥珀。  
她目光如炬，毫不退讓，警戒性極高，一臉小大人的樣子。  
寒知道她是呼延家的人，見她故裝鎮定，收起拳，越過她，然後大步流星地坐去沙發那邊，依舊目光如炬，只盯著眼前的電視。  
寒也坐到一邊，看著她，背著書包、編著麻花辮、臉蛋可愛，臉上的神情卻跟她的打扮不相乎，正要拿出手機時，卻聽到她的聲音：「不準打給我哥。要不然......要不然我就把他的東西砸爛。」  
原來是脩的妹妹，看起來年齡差很遠。  
呼延琥珀坐在那邊，一動不動，倒是寒去給她倒了一杯水，然後就去飯桌那邊，繼續看自己的書。時間一直在流走，誰也沒有說話，窗外的天色也昏暗起來，她們就這樣了兩個多小時，脩才匆匆趕回來。  
脩神色匆匆，直至見到琥珀才明顯是鬆了口氣，可他依然繃緊的樣子，看著歡喜地撲向自己的妹妹：「哥哥！」脩再也抑制不了疲憊又惱怒的情緒，一把抓住琥珀的肩膀，對她怒吼：「呼延琥珀！你鬧夠了沒？誰準你離家出走的？」  
小丫頭被他突如其來的發怒而嚇倒，鼻子一酸，就嚎啕大哭起來，一把推開他：「你幹嘛兇我！」  
誰也沒見過脩發這麼大脾氣，於是在一旁的寒忍不住說：「脩，你冷靜一點。」  
脩看著被自己罵哭的小孩，才意識到自己把所有情緒都發洩在她身上了，便想去牽她，卻被她甩開了。  
他便放輕了語氣：「琥珀，告訴哥哥，為甚麼要離家出走？」  
琥珀不想理會他，別過頭：「我不要告訴你！脩哥哥好兇！」在她認知裡，脩一直都對她很好，從來都不會罵她。  
脩無奈，蹲下來：「琥珀......」深呼吸了下，去擦她臉上的眼淚，「是哥哥不好，哥哥不應該兇你，哥哥只是擔心你會出意外。」向寒點點頭，便又牽著她去沙發那邊，抽了幾張面紙，「你餓不餓，吃東西了沒？」  
小丫頭啜泣著，慢慢冷靜下來：「不餓。」接過脩遞給她的水喝著。  
脩便趁機去看寒，用傳音入密：「寒，麻煩你幫我打給戒一下，我怕家裡擔心。」  
寒點頭微笑示意，簡單撥了個電話後回來見到脩在哄她，聲音完全不像平常一樣冷冰冰，把自己感情和喜怒哀樂藏住，倒是很俏皮活潑。  
「我們家琥珀了不起了現在，才七歲了就學會騙人，把大家都弄得團團轉。」  
琥珀哼聲噘嘴：「不過是辣椒粉而已嘛，真遜！」  
脩一聽，便想像到那些保鏢手忙腳亂的狼狽樣子，不禁跟那邊的寒一樣被逗笑了：「你就不怕爸爸知道了會生氣嗎？」  
琥珀一聽到他提起父親，一時就一蹶不振：「我......我不管了！我就是要來找脩哥哥。」  
脩便看著她，才留意到她一隻牙剛換不久：「我看看，剛換牙了是吧！」  
琥珀討厭嘴裡有洞，見被戳破了秘密，就連忙掩著嘴，一手指著後面的寒：「嗚！我我我，你不要岔開話題！你是不是要娶她了？」  
寒沒想過話鋒轉向自己。  
脩樣子也僵住了，一時不知道說甚麼是好，看看寒，又看看琥珀，這才爽快地承認說：「是啊！」然後又正色說，「你剛才闖進來沒有對人家不禮貌吧？快叫寒姐姐。」  
寒連忙說：「沒有沒有，她剛就坐在那邊等你回來。」  
琥珀看著她喚了聲「寒姐姐」，便又纏住他：「那你是不是以後就不能回家了？以後要陪她，要跟她生很多小寶寶，然後不能陪琥珀一起玩了？」  
脩一腦黑線，瞟到那邊的寒在一旁尷尬，問：「琥珀，這都是甚麼亂七八糟的？如果你離家出走就是要來問我這些芝麻綠豆小事，那我就要生氣囉。」  
琥珀不想回家，於是停止了那些暇想，奶聲奶氣地說：「不要不要！我.....我......」小眼神飄了去寒那邊，「我是真的想你嘛。你不要趕我回去，我不想看到爸爸。」  
脩語氣放軟：「為甚麼不想看到爸爸？」  
寒聽著琥珀的話，想起了那次在95虛擬招待所裡見到脩的父親，那般威嚴冷酷的樣子，很有距離感，跟孩子都沒有很親近的感覺。  
琥珀不語。脩又問：「你闖禍了？」  
琥珀依然不語，低下頭。  
脩見狀，也不便追問，拉過她的書包，打開查看，看見還有換洗衣物：「看來，除了辣椒粉，你這是有備而來吧。」嘆了口氣，「好，那你就先在這待一會，我晚一點再送你回去。」


	11. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 19

19

脩把自己的房間讓出來，自己去睡客廳。可是琥珀不願自己一個人睡，脩便麻煩了寒去陪她。  
寒沒有認真看過脩的房間裡的佈置，但跟外面也沒有太大差別，一張書桌，一個衣櫃，一張雙人床，沒有多餘的飾品，連床單枕套都是單調的淺灰色，地上的地毯是深灰色，整潔得一絲不苟，床邊放了一小瓶精油，味道很舒適，不刺鼻。  
琥珀早就鑽進被窩裡，看到寒只是坐在旁邊，便問她：「你不上來嗎？」又讓出一些空位。寒便坐到她身邊，只見琥珀一直扭頭看她。  
「怎麼了嗎？」見她一副沒有要躺下的樣子，便看向她問。  
琥珀一副欲言又止的樣子，於是打開話匣子：「寒姐姐，你有多喜歡脩哥哥？」  
小丫頭不像在哥哥面前撒嬌的口吻，倒是很認真地在問她的架勢，寒便逗逗她：「為什麼這麼問？」  
琥珀便說：「因為戒哥哥說，是爸爸逼他他才要結婚的。」  
寒去關了燈，躺了下來，問旁邊的小大人：「你又知道了？」  
漆黑之中只聽見她不滿地說：「你們大人都不要當我是小朋友好不好，我也會思考的！」  
寒又說：「那你也知道誰是阿香咯？」  
「我知道，是葉赫那啦家的人，那就是不好的人。」  
雖然看不見她的表情，但她一定是很得意的樣子：「你腦袋瓜子裡也盛太多東西了吧。」  
結果她冷不防就說：「因為我要變得更聰明，更強大，我想快點長大。」  
也不知道是想感嘆她小孩子不知道天高地厚，還是因為想起了脩的樣子：「當大人很辛苦的哦，尤其是呼延覺羅家的人。」  
琥珀似是搖頭：「不，我不怕，就算爸爸也這麼說過，我還是想成為像脩哥哥那樣優秀的人。」她又補充，語氣堅定，「因為我是呼延覺羅家的人，所以我更要變得強大，才能對得起這個姓氏。」  
寒不禁在想，脩七歲的時候，是不是也這樣倔強，也這麼的堅定：「不愧是呼延覺羅家的人，想法都那麼如出一轍。」  
「甚麼是如出一轍？」  
「就是跟你哥哥一樣的意思。」  
她很高興：「真的嗎？」  
「嗯。」她又問，「你很喜歡脩哥哥嗎？」  
琥珀像是炫耀著：「有誰會不喜歡脩哥哥呢？他那麼聰明，又那麼英俊，還會彈吉他，異能又高強，當然喜歡啊。」  
「說的也是。」她想，他是一個那麼閃亮的存在，才能成為那個披星戴月、讓人追捧的劉大哥吧。  
琥珀又說：「雖然他買給我的禮物都很爛，又不會給我編辮子，但他是完美的，他比爸爸要好一千萬倍。」  
寒反倒被她逗笑了：「琥珀很怕爸爸嗎？」  
琥珀哼了聲：「爸爸是大壞蛋，兇巴巴的，甚麼都不許我做，又不許我出去玩，又不許我加入鐵克禁衛軍，又常常檢查我的功課。」  
她會心一笑：「那是因為你年紀還小。」  
她反駁：「我七歲了，不小了，馬上要升三年級了！」  
「加入鐵克禁衛軍不是開玩笑的事，嚴重會有生命危險的。」  
她依舊不動搖：「我不怕，怕死的人還談甚麼保護鐵時空。」

/

又看見了。  
鬼龍飆起異能，在青綠色的光球快要打到自己身上的時候，她失去了意識。然後她又不能自主地用盡全身力量策動異能，幾乎掏盡驚雷所有能量，打出雷擊術。然後她才看到，站在對面的是脩。但她的能量已經發出去，再也阻止不了，對面的脩不但硬生生地接下了自己的攻擊，同時亦以同樣具攻擊性的力量反擊回來，自己雙手擋在前面，然後驚醒過來。她才想起跟琥珀聊著聊著就睡著了，看看旁邊還攥著被角，睡得香甜的琥珀，不禁分不清當中的夢與現實之間，腦海裡浮現起了夏天的話。  
寒起來的時候，脩早就起了，低頭在看著手中吉他，撥著弦。他聽到腳步聲時，就別頭過去，看到寒。他把吉他放到一旁，示意寒坐過去。  
「昨天一晚上麻煩你了。琥珀一向很鬧騰，希望她沒有打擾你休息。」他一臉歉意。  
寒搖搖頭：「沒關係，我們兩個人佔了你房間才打擾你吧。」  
脩便說：「關於琥珀，我剛才跟父親談過，他願意讓琥珀在這裡過週末，之後再送她回去。這幾天都麻煩了。」  
寒聽著點點頭，又笑說：「琥珀雖然是小孩子，其實她某些方面想得很成熟。」  
脩好奇：「某些方面？該不是問你我們婚事的事吧？」  
寒搖搖頭：「她開口閉口都在誇你耶。」  
脩哭笑不得：「這個琥珀真是。你別聽她說那些亂七八糟的。」  
「有嗎？我倒是覺得很新鮮的感覺。」想起了琥珀那興奮不已的樣子，感覺他只是脩，那不是那個甚麼都要攬上身的脩，「實在不能想像你的妹妹是那麼活潑，惹人疼愛。」  
脩神情認真地回想起來：「我們家的戰士已經夠多了，能有一個人可以活得不那麼累，自然是要多給她一點疼愛，我跟她相差十三年，又不是常見面，自然是多一些嬌縱，她對我印象好，我不意外。」  
寒便問：「你羨慕她嗎？」  
脩回看著她，一瞬間猶豫了：「羨慕她能唾手可得父親的愛？」琥珀出生那年，他是一眾鐵克禁衛軍同屆新生之中成續最拔尖的一個，可當時父親只說了一句，「嗯，不錯。」臉上隱隱看見的笑意，足以讓他高興個好幾天。可是後來，他見到新生的琥珀只是用小手捉住了父親的手指，就能把父親逗得樂呵呵，常常笑意滿臉。脩想：父親對他的期許，總是跟別人不一樣的。父親教會了他掌握攝心術的秘竅，他是父親引以為傲的繼承人。  
隨著琥珀長大，即便父親在教育上對她一樣嚴厲，但她依然很討父親喜歡。「也許，我羨慕她敢於表達，敢跟父親撒嬌，羨慕她可以毫不吝嗇地得到父親所有注意力，羨慕她就算離家出走，也不用被父親拎回家裡去。」然後又似是風輕雲淡地對她笑說，「不過，我跟琥珀唯一不一樣的是，在我像她這般大的時候，我可以見到母親，聽她訴說很多我從未見過的世界，還能吃到她親手的夜宵。」  
寒想起自己那些寥寥可數，還是從夏天、冰心記憶中讀來的童年回憶，突然感嘆：「有父母的感覺，到底是怎麼樣的？」  
脩想了想：「如果我跟你都不姓呼延覺羅和韓克拉瑪，大概就像是在夏家裡面吧。」  
兩人一同回想起在夏家的時候，雖然充滿吵吵鬧鬧，但至少有哭有笑，是尋常人家之中最平凡的幸福。  
寒附和著：「是啊，如果我們都不姓呼延覺羅和韓克拉瑪。」


	12. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 20

20

兩人閒聊了後就去做早餐，琥珀不久就醒來了。她睡眼惺忪，稚嫩的聲音還是向二人說：「脩哥哥，寒姐姐，早安。」  
脩對她微笑：「琥珀，早安。快去梳洗，哥哥姐姐給你準備了早餐。」  
寒拿了餐具過來，跟她打招呼：「琥珀，早安。」  
脩跟寒做的早餐很豐盛，因為是兩個人第一次好好地坐下來一起吃早餐。脩去準備食材的時候，慶幸寒一直有看著冰箱，定期補貨，寒一直在外生活，再加上有夏宇指點，要應付幾個小炒是沒問題的。  
桌上有牛奶炒蛋，牛奶燕麥片，烤吐司，煎腸和火腿，還有沙律，非常豐富，坐在兩人中間的琥珀一看見都是自己愛吃的東西，便胃口大開，心情也很好，拉著脩跟寒吱吱喳喳把學校裡的瑣事說個不停。  
寒看著眼前的兄妹，不禁會心一笑，想起了這是她來這裡最覺得熱鬧的一天，看到琥珀臉蛋沾了醬汁，就忍不住抽了張面紙，伸手去擦。  
脩禮貌地回以微笑：「謝謝。」  
寒輕搖頭示意。  
琥珀不解地看著對視的二人，忍不住問：「脩哥哥，你為甚麼搶我台詞啊？」  
脩掐掐她臉蛋，沒好氣地說：「那你還不趕快謝謝寒姐姐？」  
琥珀討厭地撥開他的手，轉頭又掛上燦爛的笑容地對寒說：「謝謝寒姐姐！」  
寒見她可愛的模樣，不禁去摸摸她的頭，也回答著：「不客氣。」  
脩邊切著食物，邊跟她說：「琥珀，很抱歉今天哥哥要工作，不能陪你，你要是想出去玩，就一定要跟寒姐姐一起，不能自己一個人亂跑哦。」  
琥珀臉上難掩失望的情緒，可也知道無可奈何，沮喪地答應了：「那好吧。」  
脩揉揉她的頭，安慰著：「好啦，我去見完盟主馬上就來找你好不好？」  
琥珀便樂呼呼的，拽著他要打勾勾：「一言為定！」  
「好，一言為定。」

/

琥珀深深呼吸了一下，一臉精神煥發的樣子。寒見她神情有趣，便問：「你怎麼像是剛服刑完的樣子？」  
琥珀一臉不滿，扁著小嘴：「寒姐姐你不知道，我從來沒有像今天這樣可以想去哪就去哪，連去朋友家裡都是一大群人跟在我後面，還得提早報備。」  
寒不意外，因為脩有跟她提過，父親很緊張琥珀的安危，所以在很多方面都嚴陣以待，最起碼在她異能掌握成熟之前，都不會讓她有機會掉一根頭髮。  
城內的人想出城，城外的人想進城。如果寒的母親沒有脫離家族，那麼她和冰心就會跟雪一樣，過著城內人的生活。然後她轉念一想，要是母親沒有脫離家族，她們根本不會有機會出生在這個世上。  
寒牽著她，一起在街上走著：「那你朋友多嗎？」  
琥珀認真地想想：「多！因為學校裡沒有人敢欺負我！尤其是有個專搶女同學玩具的大胖子，只有我敢揍他，所以大家都喜歡跟我玩。」  
寒被她逗笑：「厲害了你，都會揍人了，真虎啊。」  
她一臉自豪：「那當然，我最討厭欺負弱者的人了，我呼延家的人怎麼會怕這些人。」然後又像蔫了一樣，「你一定要幫我保守秘密，不能跟脩哥哥說。」  
寒揉揉她的頭，沒有說話。兩個人上了公車，一同到琥珀想去很久卻沒有機會去的遊樂園。因為是週末的關係，所以人流較多，多的是約會的情侶和一家人。琥珀對四周都很好奇，甚麼都想看看，想去玩個遍，拉著寒跑了好幾圈。寒自己也沒來過遊樂園，覺得被她拉著走的感覺也挺有趣。  
琥珀看見別的小孩配戴那些主題人物的飾物也想跟著戴，便拉著寒去紀念品店買，既有貓又有兔子，還特地給自己選了個老虎的髮箍。哭笑不得，卻也由著她買了一大堆東西。  
琥珀心情興奮，精力旺盛，笑得很燦爛，跑了幾圈好像還不覺得累似的。她怕那些機動遊戲，卻又想去玩，可惜因為身高所限而不能挑戰高速刺激的，但去玩那些碰碰杯、旋轉木馬甚麼的她也很滿足享受，她還吃了主題樂園的特色餐點，都是爸爸平常不那麼容易讓她吃的漢堡和可樂，一頓吃飽了後繼續在園內逛著，等待著黃昏時將會表演的花車巡遊。

/

脩另一邊廂在幫盟主和韓雪安排鐵克禁衛軍人手編制的事，以便配合最近圍捕魔化異能行者的行動，因為那些魔化異能行者所屬的部族跟脩多次交手，如今碰上他們一些餘孽和分散的勢力蠢蠢欲動，想要大肆發展魔化異能，依舊四處攻擊白道人士。他們陰險奸狡，像野草一樣春風吹又生，每次圍捕總是有漏網之魚，每次都帶著更強的魔化異能回來，對白道而言就是威脅。  
灸舞看過他的報告：「嗯，就先這麼安排吧。」  
脩接話：「各區的兵力分佈已經把之前的漏洞都堵上，這次他們也插翅難飛了。我們必須盡早把他們一網打盡，不然後果不堪設想。」  
灸舞蓋上文檔：「欸，你說這些人腦子都裝些甚麼？非得要靠這些邪門歪道的方法走捷徑，增強異能。」  
脩一臉正氣凜然：「魔抓住的就是人心底裡最脆弱的一點，只要人有慾望，那就會有心魔。他們一心想增強異能，途中意志不堅就很容易會走火入魔，剛好成為魔的工具。」  
灸舞點頭附和，再看看時間，還不忘打趣道：：「欸，都天黑了耶，好吧，事情都差不多，你就快去約會吧。」  
脩正想回：「盟主，你就別開我玩笑了。」的時候，突然暈眩了一下。  
「脩？」灸舞見他幾乎連站都站不穩，便扶他去坐下，一臉訝異，「你的異能流失很快耶。」甚至一臉警戒地看著四周，「奇怪，照道理說沒人能突破我的異護防護磁場，來這裡幹掉你啊。」  
脩難心中的不安：「是寒。」一邊穩住自己心脈，一邊說，「寒出事了。」愣了，「琥珀！」  
灸舞想了想，說：「原來是神風。」便快速地估算，「要不要把雪要叫上，多一個人多一分力，我在這邊支援。」  
脩強逼自己冷靜下來，部署了下：「好，我現在就去調監視器，本家那邊......我認為暫時不用聲張，人多了就會自亂陣腳，我跟雪先去把場面控制住。」見灸舞點頭同意，他就去了。  
但在脩出門前，灸舞叫住了他：「脩！」  
脩轉頭：「盟主？」  
灸舞一臉凝重：「萬事小心，對方挑這個敏感的時候下手，針對你呼延覺羅家的人，我不曉得跟我們在查的事有沒有關聯。」  
脩回答：「是的，盟主。」  
如無意外，寒跟琥珀的行程是去遊樂園。其實脩一直都覺得父親太杞人憂天，他限制琥珀活動範圍的理由是怕因為她的人身安全所造成的影響對對呼延家，乃至鐵時空不利。但脩覺得這阻礙了琥珀的成長，總不能因噎廢食，而剝奪了她任何機會。可是這次，卻是因為他如此判斷，才讓寒也陷入危險之中。他覺得近乎零可能性發生的事情不會發生，可如今，就是因為那近乎零的不幸。


	13. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 21

21

寒跟琥珀玩過了有興趣的遊樂設施，就早早去佔了個好位置，等待花車巡遊的開始。可是等了一會，琥珀就開始混身不自在的，直到後來才忍不住了才扯：「寒姐姐，我想去廁所。」  
寒於是便牽起她的手，想要跟她一起去：「好，我跟你一起去。」  
可是琥珀不肯動：「不要，我自己去就好了。」  
寒便說：「這裡人多，你一個人去危險。」  
琥珀樣子沮喪：「但是你跟我去了位置怎麼辦。」  
在她們爭持不下的時候，旁邊一對情侶的女孩子對寒說：「不如我帶你妹妹去吧，我剛好也想去。」  
寒簡單掃瞄了下，見情侶倆都是麻瓜，遲疑了兩秒鐘也才答應，一臉抱歉：「好，麻煩你了，我妹妹她很會亂跑，你別讓她看見甚麼就被她拉走了。」  
女孩子活潑可愛，點頭答應：「好的，我們快去快回！」然後就跟琥珀手牽手地去附近一個洗手間。  
過了十五分鐘，寒都有點不安的時候，旁邊那情侶的男孩搭話化解尷尬：「嗯，可能今天人有點多。」  
寒回以禮貌一笑，但依然是時不時回頭去看洗手間那方向。到她們離開三十分鐘以後，見琥珀連傳音入密也沒有回應，終於忍不住便說：「你在這裡待著，我去附近找找。」  
離開了人群，她的步伐加快，向著人流的反方向去找。大部分人都是向著花車巡遊的位置去走，她金睛火眼地去看經過的人臉，卻沒有見到琥珀。洗手間附近人流不多，寒一闖進去，居然見到那女孩子昏倒在門口附近。  
寒去把她叫醒，一臉驚慌地看著不明所以的她：「是姐姐啊，我剛後面被人打了一下就......」樣子看來還有些暈眩，見她似是被一些魔氣短暫迷住了。  
寒安慰著她：「你休息一下，我去追。」然後就頭也不回地跑出去。  
琥珀的洋裝與一般小孩的無異，在這樣的遊樂園更是大海撈針，眼花繚亂，人潮太多，要找到隱藏在附近的魔氣一點都不容易。在附近繞了好幾圈之後關始覺得附近的磁埸有點奇怪和不對勁。  
寒停下來，靜下腳步，閉上眼睛，用心搜索著附近的異能波動。她想，琥珀是呼延家的孩子，是風屬性的異能行者，對風向尤其敏感。也許她可以把握風跟雷屬性相似的特性，排除了身邊的障礙和干擾，找出琥珀。她有很強烈的感覺，覺得琥珀就在附近，她隨著心中的感覺，一直走一直走，逆著人流，直至見到一個打扮跟四周違和的女人，牽著看似毫無反應又安靜的琥珀。  
「琥珀！」寒握緊驚雷，跑著去追上前，前面的二人停下了腳步。女人鬆開了琥珀的手，一轉身就向寒發出重重一擊。  
雖不完全是瞬雷不及掩耳的一擊，但力道之大讓寒接得有點吃力。這個女人身上強大的魔化異能深不可測，她剛才一發，可能只用了三、四成力道，卻已經讓她招架不住。那女人身上的異能指數少說也比自己高出一萬多點。然而就算對方有多厲害，也不能讓她帶走琥珀，更何況現在已經正面交鋒。於是她便驅動驚雷，哪怕能傷她幾分，雷擊術打過去，卻輕易被她擋了。女人旁邊有被控制住的琥珀，寒甚至不能放任地使出異能，即便是攻擊性高的異能，也不能發揮得淋漓盡致。  
女人臉上化著濃妝，眼神犀利，甚至使出幻術，包圍著寒，讓寒的攻擊更是無效，開始展現疲態時還見到幻覺，打在幻影身上的異能居然反彈過去，震回寒自己的異能防護磁場，不但不能攻擊對方，還讓自己消耗更大。女人的幻影持續對她作出攻擊，到最後解除了寒的異能防護磁場，她跟琥珀，可謂九死一生。  
體內的異能流失太快，根本應付不來，寒歇盡全力發出一擊，還是被女人吸收消化，下一個光波更是反彈到琥珀的方向那邊，寒見大事不妙，衝著過去把她護在懷裡。  
她的背似是被大石撞過一樣，把她壓垮了，琥珀在衝擊之下也回復清醒，馬上去推抱著自己、已經不省人事的寒。  
琥珀知道，大家都是俎上之肉，她跟重傷的寒，都打不過眼前的魔化異能行者。等不到那致命一擊，一睜眼只見那女人轉頭離去，念了幾句魔語，眼前人來人往，樂園裡像甚麼都沒有發生過，那些麻瓜看不到她們，她也叫不住那些麻瓜。

/

脩跟雪帶上人馬，去到寒和琥珀最後的位置搜索。為免打草驚蛇，他們二人先行進去，其他人在外面待機。他們佯裝成普通的遊客，買了張票進去。漫步在園裡，裝出輕鬆的樣子，閒逛了幾圈，開始覺得不對勁。  
雪搖頭：「不對勁。」  
脩一臉凝重：「我同意。這磁場怪怪的。」  
雪想了想，便問：「你找找缺口，我看一下有沒有隱藏的魔化異能。」  
脩點頭，便開始掃瞄著附近。  
雪搖搖頭，閉上了有點澀的眼睛，掐著鼻樑，低下頭：「人太多，不行。」  
脩本來也想說甚麼，一陣暈眩之後卻突然叫停了邊走邊回復的雪：「等等！」雪轉頭去看他，只見他皺眉說：「神風在附近，琥珀也在附近。」  
雪不解：「為甚麼？」  
脩回答：「是一種感覺。我父親有給琥珀一個用作求救，音頻特別的哨子，她用不了異能，寒一定在她旁邊，所以神風驅動了音頻，發散了她的哨子聲，而且我身上耗損的異能也比平常多。寒可能受了很重的傷。」  
雪拿出了冰魄銀針，一臉戒備：「消磁，我們先得消磁了才能找人。現在別耗費太多異能，待會兒還不知道會引出甚麼妖魔鬼怪呢。」  
脩點頭，彈奏起神風三部曲的純陽之章。  
純正的白道異能就是魔化異能行者的最大剋星，樂章開始了幾個小節，馬上就有一群低戰力的魔化異能行者承受不住，在地上打滾。戰力高一點的不斷向他們方向攻擊，都被雪擋下來。兩人的防護罩對付這等蝦兵蟹將也不是難事。  
直至一個女人，不，一個由中年女人，幻變成血肉模糊的魔化異能行者，正想念甚麼魔語，就被雪快攻，用解除術消除了。脩的純陽之章漸入佳境，再加上樂園外的禁衛軍精神力，終於打開了0.01秒的裂口，外圍的禁衛軍已經將樂園重重包圍，也疏散了在場的麻瓜，偌大的樂園早已變得一片寂靜，沒有人潮，沒有歡樂的氣氛，沒有吵鬧的話語聲，空蕩得只有他們幾個，和不斷從暗處竄出來的魔化異能行者。  
對著這類用幻術的魔化異能行者，他們對付過不少，尤其是在有部署的情況下，對兩個心波意念系的高階異能行者而言更是易如反掌。  
雪一聽脩進入最後的樂章，就發號施令，一個「天羅地」網就拋出準備，令在場的魔都無所遁形，無處可逃。雪不再跟「女人」客氣，飛針過去就釘住她。飛針剋魔，短暫剋制住她時便趁機收網，使她的魔化異能無處可施。樂章一結束，魔化異能已經失效，隱藏寒跟琥珀的屏障就消失了，只見寒躺在地上，而琥珀坐在她旁邊，吹著哨子，一臉茫然。  
脩的注意力只有她二人身上，衝了過去：「寒！琥珀！」  
雪便在一旁指揮著抓捕，一聽到脩的呼喊也趕過去。  
脩緊張地問：「琥珀，你沒事吧？」  
琥珀一臉沮喪：「我沒事......」然後去看著寒。  
寒異能渙散，臉色蒼白，皺著眉地閉目養神，似是疼痛的樣子。一時說不出話來的脩忍不住去牽住她手，加強了神風音頻的頻率。  
雪走過來，看了他一眼，雖然想陪伴寒，卻在他後面說：「脩，她還有一口氣，趕快把她送進醫院，一定會有救的。」然後指了待機的救護車方向。  
有脩和他的神風在寒身邊，雪便要以大局為重，先去把工作完成，指揮了現場搜證的工作，下達了指令，最後才趕到醫院去。


	14. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 22

22

待灸舞跟雪到達醫院時，脩跟琥珀已經在手術室門外等待。  
雪一臉緊張：「怎麼樣？」  
脩很凝重，聲音很低：「內傷嚴重，失血過多，震到內臟了，身上多處骨折。」  
灸舞拉她到一旁：「你忙了一整天，先坐下休息吧。」雪便聽他話，坐下來，在一旁無聲地等待。  
等待的時間特別久，中途有很多醫生進進出出，還有助工往裡面送過血包。走廊外一片寂靜，誰也沒有說話，琥珀等累了，便睡在脩的大腿上。  
直到指示燈熄滅了，示意手術結束，才有醫生出來，向他們說：「手術很成功，傷勢雖然嚴重，但幸好沒有傷及筋骨，大概是有甚麼武器護住她的心脈了，所以尚存一口氣。接下來只要好好休養，就會慢慢康復。」  
雪總算放下心頭大石：「麻煩醫生了。」  
脩抱起琥珀，也連忙跟醫生道謝。琥珀被眾人的動靜吵醒了，伏在哥哥的肩上，問：「寒姐姐會康復的吧？」  
脩摸摸她頭：「嗯，會康復的。」又對她說，「時間不早了，哥哥帶你回家去睡吧。」  
琥珀想先看到寒，但敵不過倦意，只好點頭。  
雪見狀，便對他說：「脩，今天心神耗損太大了，反正麻醉藥效消退還需要些時間，你也回去休息一下吧。」  
脩默默點頭，看向手術室，彷彿能穿過門去看裡面的人一眼一樣，才依依不捨地緩步離開。  
在一旁的灸舞看著脩那個微微失落的樣子，忍不住輕笑說：「要不是他妹妹在，今天回家的會是我們。」  
雪看他一臉八卦，也一同放鬆心中那根緊繃的弦：「哪有那麼多如果，不過我也在想，事情以後怎麼發展。」

/

兩人之後去給寒買了些用品，然後就旁邊守著。寒中途有醒過，不過身體依然很虛弱，點滴中混著止痛藥，使她再次入眠。雖然已經結束了，但因為傷勢太重，所以全身骨頭像被打散再重組一樣，疼痛游走在血脈之間。  
被擊倒後的事她已經不太記得，疼得她意識迷糊，直至見到那刺眼到不行的強光，聽到那熟悉的結他聲。結他聲就像縫隙裡的一線曙光，不斷把那裂痕般的縫隙撕裂拉扯，造成一道缺口。刺眼的光束像瀑布般溢瀉進來，漸漸把漆黑掩蓋。她好像又看到那個人，再一次走她身邊，以暖流止住她的疼痛。  
醫生告訴他們，寒這幾天也會是這樣模糊的狀態，因為身體需要靜養，把意識全部放空對寒這樣的心波意念系異能行者來說是很好的修復。

/

脩後來背著琥珀回本家去了。抓捕行動之後一副心思都放在寒身上，但現在回想整個過程，聽完琥珀的形容，那魔本來是衝著琥珀去的，只是寒的出現，打亂了他們的計劃。那些魔控制住她們之後，卻沒有馬上拿掉她們的命，證明必定有所盤算。既然要針對琥珀，那就一定是衝著呼延覺羅家來。那魔所屬的部族是索赫濟泰家，前身也是心波意念的異能行者，跟呼延家和韓家本來是同一根源，他們擅長施以幻象，迷惑敵人，擾亂敵人心神，是很強的輔助，也是很強的防御。在很多年前，索赫濟泰家的幻術、呼延覺羅家的攝心術、韓克拉瑪家的讀心術，是心波意念系裡面的御三家。只是索赫濟泰家曾經家道中落，之後就一直一蹶不振，族裡人丁單薄了好幾百年了，居然有些旁系的人墜入魔道，他們規模沒有曾經的葉赫那啦家那麼顯赫、勢力壯大，以往沒有如此猖狂，所以脩都有跟他們交手過，但可能因為後面葉家的末落，加上夏宇高調地投誠白道，所以才讓索赫濟泰家的餘下力量隱隱壯大，企圖想以魔化異能振興索家，取代葉赫那啦家，成為新一個鐵時空裡的魔化家族。  
先不去想他們為甚麼振興家族幾百年了還想著以魔去一步登天，明明捉走琥珀，以她脅迫，亦根本不會對他們的計劃有任何非常大的幫助，就算他們要拼個魚死網破，以現在的白道實力來說，就算沒有終極鐵克人，單憑一個鐵克禁衛軍都能把他們一網打盡。這個世界上沒有不能破解的異能——只要得知其訣竅，更別說是同一根源的異能，既是輔助，必要時亦是罩門。  
他一個人就坐在漆黑的房間裡想著事情，燈也沒有開，直至有人敲門，打斷了他的思緒。門外的人沒有說話。不是父親和戒，也不是管家和傭人們，那就是琥珀。  
脩起來去開門。只見妹妹慢慢抬起頭去看他，扁著小嘴，一副快要哭的樣子。他便去牽著她的小手，把她牽進房間，開了燈，才看清她的神情——她跟自己一樣，都在內疚。  
脩讓她坐在椅子上，然後坐在半跪在地上，看著她強顏歡笑著，輕聲問：「怎麼了？睡不著？」  
琥珀點點頭，難過得說不出話來，只是看著他。  
然後他問：「在擔心寒姐姐？」  
琥珀又點點頭，一聽到寒的名字，想起她這兩天對待自己很友善的樣子，就忍不住流下了眼淚。脩再跟她少相處，也知道，琥珀是真的難過了。小孩子不知道如何表達心裡的情緒，只是難過地哭著。脩又跟著一起愧疚，不想讓她看到自己表情，就把她擁著，撫著她的背，讓她把淚和鼻涕都抹在自己肩上。  
她哭得上氣不接下氣：「怎麼......怎麼會......這樣？」她問。  
他安慰著：「不是琥珀的錯，是脩哥哥的錯，是我沒有早點去找你們。」  
琥珀哭得更兇：「寒姐姐......嗚嗚......」  
脩說：「寒姐姐會沒事的。她一定會沒事的。」既安慰著琥珀，又安慰著自己。  
琥珀萬千情緒只說出了一句：「對不起......」  
脩讓她哭了一會，再去抽了面紙，抹過她臉上的淚，安撫著她：「琥珀乖，琥珀今天很堅強，你守住了寒姐姐，是琥珀的風讓我聽到神風音頻，脩哥哥才找到你們，知道嗎？不要再自責了。」  
琥珀知道自己盡了點力，才好像冷靜下來了。


	15. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 23

23

那天，她也是這樣牽著自己的手，他看著眼前在昏睡，一臉蒼白的女孩，想。白得刺眼的空間裡只聽到她的心跳聲、機器的運作提示音、還有就是自己的神風音頻。他不知道自己看了她多久，他想，他可以看到她，直至她醒過來。  
脩不會讀心術，牽著寒的手，他不能讀她的心，也看不見她曾看見的事物。但是記憶中的畫面，不自覺地回到了前天。她問：「我們曾經，有合奏過嗎？」他想起了當時自己，居然猶豫了，他從沒忘記那次化干戈為玉帛的合奏，是他這輩子以來第一次遇到知音的感覺，言不由衷又愉悅雀躍。他不可能忘記當天的悸動、當天的心情、當天的一草一木，可是在寒問他那一刻，他卻想回答：「沒有。」可他現在看來，萬分慶幸戒那一通電話，阻止了他快要衝口而出的話語，因為他隱隱覺得，這兩個字可能會讓他以後後悔一輩子。他不敢想像，如果當時他真的把這兩個他也不知道為何下意識想說的字說出來，後果會是甚麼。脩現在回想起來，他不想去想像寒聽到之後的反應。  
脩感受著她手上的溫度，堅定地告訴自己，他再也不要錯過跟寒的所有了。因為他還有等她醒來、不容置疑地告訴她：「我們曾經合奏過。」的機會。他要牢牢抓住這個大聲說出自己心聲的機會，一如當初，他本能想要去出救在鬼龍手上的她，他知道她無家可歸後本能想要去找她，他本能把自己的神風送她。他想，他本能喜歡著她。

/

脩沒有讀心術，但是寒有。寒迷糊了幾天，精神比受傷時清醒多了，外傷內傷也在癒合中，醒來的時候見到脩睡在自己床邊，覺得意外。他牽著自己的手，是溫暖的，熟悉的觸感提示了她，這是她在意識感受到的那股暖流。現在才知道，原來這股暖暖的氣流，是來自脩。  
今天天氣不錯，和煦的陽光曬進來剛好不刺眼，她就這樣靜靜地被他牽著，半點要用讀心術的想法都沒有。  
脩害怕被她看穿，她害怕看穿脩。  
她覺得，脩其實不是那麼難懂，只要細心觀察他的眉眼，就能知道，他在想甚麼。當彈到自己中意的旋律時，他眼神雀躍；當他聽琥珀說話時，他眼神寵溺；當他在寫報告時，他眼神專注；當他被盟主欺負時，他眼神無奈卻帶笑，當他跟自己聊著一些話題時，他眼神真誠......脩一直是真實的，他待人誠懇，他雖然跟命運妥協，卻從沒放棄過要做本我，每一個眼神，每一句話，都是那麼可靠、堅定。她就這樣一動不動地注視著他疲憊的樣子，直到脩醒來，也看著她。  
脩聲音比平常沙啞：「寒，你醒了。」說罷便想把手抽回去，卻寒捉住了。  
寒點點頭，看著一臉訝異的脩，目光來回於她和手之間。  
他想，這是寒的答覆。他說：「還好嗎？」  
她看著他：「嗯，我好多了。琥珀她還好吧？」  
「她很好，就是一直嚷著要見你，要是知道你醒來了，她一定會很開心。」扶著她起來，放好了枕頭，讓她靠著，見她臉色都好多了，便說：「那天，你問我，我們以前有沒有一起合奏過，其實......」然後他垂眸，聲線肯定，「有合奏過。」寒鬆了一口氣，微微揚起嘴角。脩想起那天的笑靨，反應過來：「你記起來了？」  
寒點頭，一臉腼腆，一時之間不知道說甚麼好。就在兩人都看著對方，想說些甚麼時，外面就有人敲門，是盟主和雪。  
盟主大快朵頤地開門進來，見到看著他們的脩和寒，便轉頭去問韓雪：「我們是不是進錯了房間？」  
韓雪不理會他，去看看寒，終於放下心頭大石：「看見你臉色好多了，我也放心了。」  
寒看著她：「姐，不用擔心，這幾天休息得很好。」  
雪點頭，拿過她的水壺：「我去給你打點熱水。」  
灸舞見狀，便屁顛屁顛地跟著去：「我也要去~」  
房內又只剩了脩和寒二人。  
寒見他眼下青影，正想要提議讓他回去休息，脩便開口了：「那你好好休養，我先回去跟琥珀說一聲。我明天再來。」  
寒只聽到他最後那句「明天再來」，點點頭便說：「明天見。」

/

琥珀知道寒醒來的消息便很雀躍興奮，因為寒受傷的事情讓她自責了很多天，雖然保衛她的人又換了一批人，但她也只能乖乖接受，因為她不想再有人因為她的任性而受傷了。儘管天天去煩著脩，琥珀還是沒能見到寒一面，因為脩說，寒姐姐要好好休養，暫時就不要打擾了。  
可是琥珀沒有想過，那之後第一次見到寒，居然是在她如牢籠般的本家裡。她要出去上課的時候，見到戒拿起寒的行李袋子，交給下人，然後扶著寒下車，正要進去家裡。  
「戒哥哥，寒姐姐？」她不明所以。  
戒不打算跟她解釋，便說：「琥珀，時間不早了，你快上車去吧。」  
寒對她點頭微笑，就跟著戒登門去了，沒有駐足停留。琥珀只好上了車，去上課。在車程時，她給脩打了電話。  
脩去到醫院，見到病房裡乾淨得一塵不染，心裡一陣不安來襲，正要找誰問問到底發生甚麼事的時候，就收到琥珀的電話。知道寒沒有突然失蹤，而是跟戒回了本家，反倒更擔心和不安。  
「怎麼只有你而已？寒呢？」雪也是過來接寒出院，卻只見脩一個人。  
脩說：「琥珀跟我說，寒去了本家。」  
雪也下意識慌了起來：「甚麼？」  
他又補充：「她說看寒的樣子又不像是被逼，我想戒應該是被我爸叫去的。」  
雪想了想：「這樣吧，我跟你回去看看吧。」  
「好！」二人一同向呼延本家出發。

/

給他們開門的是戒。看戒並沒有多意外的樣子，似是早就預料到他們會來。  
脩對他說：「看來，你是在等我們？」  
他想了想：「應該是說，是叔叔在等你。」看他們還是一頭霧水的樣子，便說，「別猜了，進來吧。」  
二人隨著戒一直走在廊道上，到了面客的廳室。寬闊的空間裡沒有過多的飾品，只有雕飾，幾張華美的木椅和一面巨大的屏風。脩的爸爸就在裡頭等著，神情一點也沒有像他們想像般劍拔弩張。


	16. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 24

24

「父親？」脩跟雪進去了。  
雪神色很快鎮定下來，似是在做交涉一樣：「呼延叔叔這麼急請寒來呼延本家，難道是有甚麼急事？」  
脩的爸爸從容不驚，只是說：「小雪，反應不必那麼大。寒救了琥珀，叔叔只是想請她來呼延家作客休養而已。」  
雪不解：「作客休養？」  
兩家直屬長輩之中，只有脩的父親還健在，除了在族中，還是在鐵時空裡很有分量的人，他們一直對他的態度抱有疑慮。他反對脩跟阿香在一起是必然的，但這並不代表同時贊成脩跟寒在一起。婚約美其名是向韓家投好，但最終目的無論是在動機和時機上也只是為了拆散脩跟阿香，現階段來說目的已經算是達成了，只是出乎意料地出現了琥珀被偷襲的意外。所以撇除了玉如意的因素，呼延家現時的刻意示好是為了好聚好散，還是真的要跟韓家重修舊好？  
脩的父親遂講解：「曾幾何時，我們兩家人是鐵時空裡被稱為神仙眷侶的家族，只是因為一次意外而刻下了仇恨。一切都是意外，已經恨了幾百年，來到脩和寒這一代，難道不是和解的好時機？」脩和雪對看了一眼，意料不及，然後他繼續說，「很多族人在練功的時候總是遇到一些精神力上的難處，因為要修鍊呼延家、乃至是心波意念系的異能到最高層次，整體必須心無旁騖，無半點雜念。他們百思不得其解，其實關鍵就在家族仇恨，後來大家都很清楚根源在哪，但沒有人願意踏出第一步去化解，或許可以這麼說，他們也沒這本事能在韓克拉瑪家族的人面前心平氣和，這是與生俱來的。哪怕是本人，也沒有十足的把握。」  
「叔叔說的是，我同意。」雪點點頭，同樣的事情在她們家也有發生，但為了一口氣，韓家的人高擺姿態，不願意做第一個吭聲的人。  
「但情勢到你們這一代有變數，你有拔魔基因，而寒亦因為洗魂曲的關係洗去仇恨因子，我想老盟主的意思，就是想把握這個機會，成就一樁美事，令兩族，乃至鐵時空更多人得益。我不清楚所謂時空危機是甚麼，也不知道老盟主是以甚麼根據來推測到如今這個情形，時也命也，所以我不願意以這般理由盲目地綁架你們。」脩和雪也沒想到脩的父親居然開門見山至此。  
「這次琥珀出意外，令寒受傷，是呼延家的不是，我知道在沒有通知你的情況之下貿然把寒帶回來是冒犯了，但你應該明白在治療方面，時機是很重要的，希望你諒解。」  
雪想了想；「叔叔的好意，我明白。」  
脩的父親點點頭：「小雪，謝謝你諒解。」  
脩明白到，父親是想順水推舟。  
脩的父親看向一旁的戒，然後又對脩說：「戒，你好好招待小雪，脩，你隨我來書房。」  
「是。」  
「那我先失陪了。」

/

脩跟在父親後面，依然不得其解，他跟雪甚至沒有討論的機會，自己就被叫走了。  
去到書房裡就只有父子二人，脩看著父親在翻自己的書籍，一點也沒有說教或是訓示的意思，只聽到父親突然說：「多久了？」  
脩還沒有反應過來，以為他說的是異能的事，正在琢磨著說法。  
脩的父親轉過身來，看著他問：「我是問你，神風已經有多久不在你手裡了？」父親樣子一道語破，毫不留情地戳破了他的小秘密，一個他本來以為這世上不會再有第四個人知道的秘密。  
脩握緊了拳頭，然後深呼吸了一下，才放鬆了的樣子：「一年多了，我任憑父親處置。」  
脩的父親卻沒有斥罵他，只是輕笑了兩聲。既然他知道神風不在脩手裡，自然知道在誰的身上。脩無法再掩飾對父親反應的疑惑，由他對雪的示好，到現在發現兒子把貼身兵器送人，卻沒有半點怒意，種種都讓他摸不著頭腦。  
他試探地問：「父親，您......不生氣？」  
父親嘆氣：「你這麼大個人了，做決定越來越沒半點後顧之憂，我得氣到甚麼時候？」  
脩回想起這一年多來的自己，確實無地自容。發現兒子把貼身兵器送人——還是一個韓克拉瑪家族的魔化人，怎麼可能不氣？不過比起他要為了葉赫那啦的魔化人而甘願廢掉自己的畢生所學，前者看起來只是雞毛蒜皮之事。由當初接近寒那一刻，他便了然，一試之下，更證實自己的推測。  
脩不笨，一下子就想通了當中的枝枝節節，頓時更慚愧，父親永遠都是最了解他的人，怎麼可能看不穿他的把戲。設身處地站在父親的立場，背後還有整個家族，看到置家族顏面，乃至時空秩序於不顧的兒子，又怎可能容忍。  
發生了這般任性的事，最傷的，是父親的心。可是父親卻從沒搬出家法來懲罰他。  
看著苦笑的父親，脩一時不知道要怎樣表達自己的愧疚，只見他放下了手中的書籍，分別在抽屜和櫃子中取出一個小木盒和一個大木盒，放到脩的面前。  
父親一臉嚴肅，打開了小盒子：「這是你母親的主母戒，她吩咐過我，要送給你的良配。」脩看著那隻祖母綠的玉戒指，居然想起母親那娟秀的身影，「不過我不會現在就給你，這不是你可以隨便送人的東西。」戴上了主母戒，就代表接受了呼延家女主人的身份，脩自然知道這裡的分量有多重。  
「是。」  
然後他又把大盒子交給他：「這是祖傳結他，你拿好。」  
「祖傳結他？」脩不禁想起了那把很有脾氣，同時可以確認呼延家血緣的結他。  
父親搖搖頭：「祖傳結他其實有兩把，只是祖先一直不願意用這一把而已。」又說，「彈響它，會對寒的傷勢有幫助。」  
脩鄭重地接過箱子：「是的父親。」只要是任何可以幫助寒的方法，他也願意去試。  
「適當的話就跟小雪說一下，她的支持和幫忙都很重要。」  
「是的父親。」  
他不忘提醒：「寒的復原需要高度集中，治療的時候你切記不要靠近，太大的精神力會造成干擾，弄巧成拙。」  
「謝謝父親。」  
出去的時候甚至聽到父親一聲「榆木腦袋」。


	17. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 25

25

提著木箱出去的脩一時間覺得很不真實。父親似乎沒有反對他跟寒在一起，甚至是開了綠燈。跟雪說過只是虛驚一場之後她也離開了，要回去灸舞那邊辦工。  
脩在自己書房裡做著一些文件的工作，一邊在思考。索赫濟泰家的問題顯然已經不在他的考量範圍，經過連日來的調查暫時只得一個「要把呼延家拖下水」的結論，但因為白道阻止及時，再加上索家跟魔的根基未深，不成氣候才胎死腹中。跟父親的談話過後的此刻，他只想盡快去見寒。因為他擔心，寒會住得不習慣，或者有甚麼難處可能不便提起，所以為她考慮了很多很多。忙過了快一整天，他才有機會去見寒。  
寒被安置在貴賓才可以居住的廂房，所以離他的房間沒有太遠，打開窗甚至能聽到她打鼓的聲音。越靠近，就越能聽到她清脆的鼓聲，不但其他收到消息的族人，連脩自己也很難想像，寒會出現在呼延家的本家。父親顯然沒有跟任何人商量過就做出這樣的決定，令很多族人都很訝異，然而沒有人敢向他這位少主八卦。  
到了寒的廂房，就有人去通傳，鼓聱也隨即停下。然後下人就出來，通知他進去。有外人在的時候感覺說話不太方便，所以脩就讓她們在偏廳等候。今天天氣不錯，所以他們就坐庭園方向的廊道上。首先發話的是脩：「寒，你住得還好嗎？」  
寒應該知道他也很尷尬，腼腆地笑笑：「嗯，很好，真的。」  
脩倒是說：「你不用客氣，本家一向嚴肅守禮，有很多框條，如果你不習慣不必勉強。」  
寒被他逗笑：「脩，我真的還好，雖然只待了一天，但這邊感覺跟在韓克拉瑪家不一樣。」  
脩也點頭開著玩笑：「那也是，你現在住的是貴賓才有資格住的廂房，待遇是極好的。」  
「你就別取笑我了，我從小到大都沒被人這麼照顧過，有點受寵若驚。」然後她又悄聲說，「而且我在這裡一個人都不認識，感覺怪怪的。」  
脩於是也悄悄地說：「所以我受傷的時候從不回本家，我可不想被人關照呢。」  
寒覺得好像被捉弄了，就說：「那我這不就有一陣子要被折騰？」  
脩便安慰她：「你放心，我讓琥珀有時間來找你不就好了嗎？」  
寒的樣子很雀躍，雙眼發亮：「真的嗎？脩，謝謝你。」  
脩看見她開懷的樣子，不禁寵溺地看著她：「那當然，自從你受傷以後，她就很擔心你，一直都沒有機會見到你，這回知道你來我們家住了，不用別人陪同也能見到你，一定會很開心。」  
寒想起了女孩那天真爛漫的樣子，也跟著莞爾：「說起來也難以置信，琥珀這個孩子，最開始是那麼的逞強，看著我的時候還有些敵意，現在居然主動想要靠近我。」寒從來都不覺得自己是個小孩子愛接近的人，琥珀是第一個把她那距離打破的小孩子。  
脩輕笑：「琥珀是個直率的小孩，她愛憎分明，她跟你相處過，自然就會放下戒心。」然後又苦笑，「你是她第一個主動提出有好感的大姐姐。想當初在她面前提起阿香的時候，她那個樣子就像看到不喜歡吃的蔬菜一樣，小臉一皺，嫌棄得很。」  
是，曾經的阿香，是他想要訂終身的對象，怎麼可能不在家人面前提起？可是他的婚姻是關乎了整個家族的大事，兩個人的身世似乎隱隱注定了往後的不平靜。  
脩又似是自嘲著：「可能這是我們戰士家族與生俱來對魔的厭惡吧，每次提起阿香的時候總沒心平氣和地說過一句好話，而小孩子的觀感很直接，當大人們的態度都偏向負面的時候，他們就會被潛移默化，認為這是不好的事情。」  
寒很想安慰脩，卻不知從何說起。  
「沒事，我只是覺得很矛盾，當我想要肆意地活著的時候，同時卻又傷害了很多人。」  
寒跟著慨嘆了下，試著說出自己的看法：「我認為......這是因為你重視他們，重視你的家人，才會有這樣的掙扎，不是嗎？」寒溫潤如水的眼神看向他，聲音也很溫柔：「傷害到別人的同時，也傷害到自己。你不必太介懷。」  
聽著她似是流水的嗓音和話語，脩心裡撥動著的那波漣漪，似是釋懷了。

/

琥珀知道寒有一段時間會住在呼延家，便十分期待和愉快，一回家就急不及待要去找寒。  
「寒姐姐！」她腳步之快，讓侍從的人追也追不上。一到庭院就見到脩跟寒在聊天，便撲去寒那邊。寒有點意外，但還是接住了她的擁抱。  
小女孩緊緊扣著她，似是怕一鬆手她就要消失似的。  
寒知道她一定很擔心，便讓她抱著，輕掃她背：「乖，我沒事，別擔心。」這是不擅長安慰別人的她能想到的話。  
脩在一旁靜靜看著，過了一會才說：「琥珀，你現在先放開寒姐姐，她都透不過氣來了。反正她會在這裡小住一會，你多的是時間呢。」  
琥珀想想也覺得是這樣，便立刻鬆手，一臉抱歉。  
夜色已深，脩才想起自己已經打擾了寒很久，便提議三人一起吃晚飯。在本家居住的一大特色是凡事都不用自己動手，很快就有人傳膳過來。  
琥珀看看寒的餐盤，然後看看脩和自己的，不禁驚呼：「寒姐姐的晚飯也太豐富了吧，不愧是爸爸的貴賓。」  
脩輕笑：「那當然，快吃吧。」為寒準備的是調養身體的藥膳，自然跟一般的膳食不一樣，而為了更加有效地治療，配搭和款式方面會更豐富。吃過晚飯後也沒有逗留太久，因為脩覺得寒需要更多休息，就不好打擾，便拉著琥珀離去。

寒原本跟雪約好了，先在95招待所暫住，卻沒想到等來的是戒。寒想到，既然呼延家派了戒出面，應該是想越過脩，既然目標這樣清晰，那她更要直視，看看呼延家找她有甚麼目的。戒很想幫她，但也不知內情，所以一路上也沒法提供更多有用的信息。寒跟姐姐雪想到一處，覺得呼延家想藉這個機會解除婚約。事情就跟脩和雪遇到的一樣，脩的爸爸表達了立場，並邀請寒留下養傷，誠意十足，寒沒有拒絕的理由，便打算靜觀其變。雪到了醫院見到自己不在，自然會想辦法，到時只要二人見到面就好。  
呼延家的人招待太好了。寒卻之不恭，看見他們態度好得要以為自己想得太多，以小人之心度君子之腹。她想不出有何破綻，問過一兩個進出的僕人之後，只收到一個「聽從當家命令」的信息。她看樣子認為短時間內都不會得到任何答案，只能以不變應萬變。治療師來過為她治療和檢查過，因為兩家的關係，呼延家的治療觀點跟一般的異能醫生不一樣，不但融會貫通地點出了心波意念系體質上的一些特性和問題，還提出了很多改善的建議。  
呼延家的居住環境很舒適，設計很有武士宅邸的風格，簡潔、樸素，同時有嚴肅的感覺，卻找不太到像在韓家本家那種營營役役的氛圍，是那麼相似，又那麼不一樣。似是為了她而設，貴賓居住的包廂那邊的主廳放有爵士鼓，供她使用。因為不在脩的公寓裡，雖然沒有被限制活動範圍，就算再不喜歡乾坐，也沒有四處走動。因為住院許久，一段時間沒有練鼓，此時面前有一套鼓，自然是心癢。  
她只用驚雷敲了幾下，就能聽出音色，是一套上好的鼓，就坐在鼓前，不去想任何事情，這樣就過了一整天。大概是脩終於忙完了，他來了包廂。寒聽到僕人的來報，有些期待，又有些興奮。看到脩那刻，她才覺得那顆整天都不安定的心踏實下來。她本來是想跟脩討論這件事，探探口風的，但看來脩也是後知後覺，又一臉擔心她會住得不舒適的樣子，便不好說太多——不想讓他尷尬，讓他添煩惱。她跟脩輕鬆地聊著天，後來有琥珀的加入，讓氣氛更愉快。  
她想，既然不知道明天、以後會發生甚麼，那就抓緊現在的一刻。


	18. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 26

26

脩打開了箱子，看到父親給他的另一把祖傳結他，不禁訝異。這是遙遠的記憶中，母親用過的結他，一拿上手，就勾起了很多跟母親的回憶。脩輕撥了琴弦，清麗的音符從音箱傳來，觸感和音色都是上好的，他不禁懷疑，明明是一把上好的琴，為甚麼祖先不願意使用。只是在掃一些簡單的和弦，就感受到吉他的能量。於是他軀動起一點異能，跟結他配合起來。可是才彈了幾個音，就發現不對勁。脩的吉他已經彈得很好，卻沒法很順暢地調動音色，指尖按在弦線上，一撥琴弦時，自己的異能跟吉他發出來的音韻碰撞，不能融合然後驅動——他跟這把祖傳吉他相斥。他也不清楚當中的奧秘，因為靈界的武器大多有戰靈，並不是所有人都能使用，他便權當是一把全新的吉他去彈奏。即便如此，在這個晚上，他想起了曾經彈過這把吉他的母親。  
想了想，跟母親相處的日子，都是東城衛還沒有成為首席戰鬥團、連他的吉他也彈得不怎麼樣的時候。記憶中的母親溫婉嫻熟，是個很優雅的女子。她也是來自大家族，知書識禮，她教會自己識字、彈琴和很多做人的道理。她也給自己說過很多外面世界的事。她給予過自己許多陪伴，陪他讀書，陪他練琴，陪他練功，陪他克服弱項。在脩的眼中，母親是強大的存在，她的異能未必是最強的，卻在防禦系裡面很有心得，常指出自己的不足，她會做好吃的夜宵，悄悄地慰勞被父親罰練加操的自己，她會彈得一手好吉他，溫柔的歌聲伴著他入睡。脩的童年雖然刻苦，被寄予厚望，但很快樂，因為那點甜，是母親給他的。  
脩沒有再驅動異能來彈這把結他，腦海中不經意浮現了母親娟淑的臉容，便彈起了他記憶中聽過的旋律，思緒也回到母親還在的從前。後來，他聽到木箱鼓聲音的加入——是寒。那邊的寒應該是聽到這邊的音符，有了啟發，便以鼓聲回應，加入了他的吉他聲。這次的音樂單純得很，沒有較量，沒有對抗，沒有挑釁，連異能也沒有用，只有吉他聲和鼓聲互相附和，兩串旋律交纏在一起，相輔相乘，互相配合，是一次富有樂韻的合奏，有「和」亦有「合」。再不像上次鐵克禁衛軍進行曲那樣戛然而止，樂曲在兩人有默契的節奏下進入最後一個小節。他們聽著餘音散去，才出了庭院，互相對看。也不像上次一樣出盡了力氣和汗水，也沒有慢慢散去的敵意，只有相知相識的共鳴，彷彿就能從穿過這眼神去告訴對方，自己是有多雀躍，有多喜歡這次合奏。  
脩跟寒看著對方，會了意，知心一笑。  
脩邀她過去一起散步，半晌才開口：「很久沒像這樣跟你合奏了。」  
寒還沉醉在脩剛才的音樂之中，一時愣住了，想了想，是啊。要不是自己想起了第一次跟脩的合奏，那她就永遠不知道自己曾經那麼賞識過一個人的音樂。她聽過蒐魂曲之後，世界都變了天，她只知道脩的吉他彈得很好，但不知道自己跟他有過那樣的火花，後來他們因為音樂而有了話題，因為夏天而有了交集，因為這個時空而有了共同的目標。他們曾經交流過音樂，聊得很起勁，也一起合奏過，卻沒試過感覺這麼淋漓盡致。  
「因為發生太多事了。」寒這樣回答。  
脩想起，他們這行人一同面對火焰使者，那樣地合為一體之後又各自分開，各自過著各自本來的人生。他陰陽差錯地待在銀時空，一待就待得天翻地覆。找回短暫的和平之後，根本不知道甚麼時候又會陷入另一個天翻地覆。去銀時空以後，就沒怎麼跟寒聊過天，回來後見到面也只有打個招呼，卻是因為玉如意，才又密集地見面，然後發生了後面的這些事。兩人又陷入了寂靜，一時間不知道怎麼開口。  
脩的本家套用了園林式的設計，配合著他家的和室院式建築，夜裡的本家，更似是世外桃源，是深山中一個與世隔絕的宅子，不過此時各有心思的二人也無暇去欣賞這樣的風景。最後還是脩先停下來，開的口：「寒，一直都沒有跟你說，要謝謝你救了琥珀。」  
寒聽到他的道謝，一時更不知道如何回應是好，眼神都飄到外太空了也不敢去看他：「不用謝了啦，只是舉手之勞而已，不用客氣。你爸已經謝我很多次，再聽謝謝兩個字我就受之有愧了。」  
脩撓撓頭，手都不知道要放哪了：「那，你跟我提一個要求吧，我總不能欠你一個這麼大的人情。」  
寒本想推卻，但在那一刻，她突然想到了：「那......要不，你教我彈吉他吧。」  
脩的呼吸在一瞬間似要停止了，他的心就像被丘比特的小箭射中了，那麼地準確無誤：「真的嗎？」  
寒看著一臉驚訝的脩，還道是他不方便，便擺擺手：「我只是開玩笑，你別當真。」  
脩搖搖頭，立刻否認，一臉慌張，怕她誤會：「不是的，怎麼會呢？」然後無比認真地說，「這樣吧，明天你治療之後，我帶你去一個地方。」  
「哦，好......」寒不知道他在打算甚麼，便答應了。脩之後沒再說甚麼，只是送她回去，道了晚安就離去了。

脩說話算話，果然很準時地在治療之後就去等寒了，連他自己也訝異了下，居然那麼期待。寒也不約而同地也在悄悄期待，昨晚還失眠了。  
脩自己帶了一枝結他，微笑地向她點頭，然後就說：「走吧。」  
寒嗯聲回應，心裡懷著不解，跟在他的後面，向著別院的方向去走。走了一段路，她才發現，跟在脩身後，令她有無比的信任，她可以跟他走得很遠。兩人在一個別院前停下，抬頭一看，匾上寫了「乘風樓」三字。  
脩便向她介紹：「這裡是乘風樓，是整個本家裡面最高的地方，也是我以前學音樂的地方。」  
寒看看這樣氣派莊嚴的古建築，不禁好奇內裡有何乾坤。一進去，一如其外表，是個書室似的地方，裝修、擺設都是些古色古香的風格和物件，木系設計在呼延家中來說毫不意外，只是意外，在這般氣派莊嚴的地方裡，居然是練團室般的存在。練團室上面是書室似的地方，打通了樓底，抬頭看見天井，高聳入雲之間帶來了空間感。最高的位置大約是四樓至五樓，看出窗外似是把整個山莊的景色飽覽無遺。寒在印象中也見過韓家有類似的地方，但是像這樣的高處位置，一般都不是等閒人可以隨便上來，尤其在戰士家族中，家宅亦是重要據點，所以寒有點意外。  
脩似是看出了她的為難，便輕笑說：「帶你上來只是想看看風景，不要太緊張。」  
寒一笑了然，便跟他一樣，肩並肩地靠在窗邊，眺望漫山茵綠。  
「我以前會在這裡休息，便是我最放鬆的時候。」寒似是捕捉到他語氣中的一絲喘息，像錯覺一樣劃過。他便又說，「好吧，我們下去吧，這裡才是主菜呢。」  
他們去到了樂器那層，脩說從前這裡沒有隔板分開樓梯和空間，是他自己打的主意，密閉的這層可以加強練習的效果，聲音可以反彈回來，立體感更強。  
裡面有很多種類的樂器，幾乎一個樂隊需要的都齊了，唯獨缺了爵士鼓。  
「鼓原本是放這裡的，不過父親為了方便你使用，所以就派人移去你的房間了。」  
寒看著空了一大片的廳室，聽罷他的話，便了然。  
其中一個角落放了好幾枝結他，置在立架上，每款出自不同的匠人，所以款式大不相同，  
脩拿過自己剛帶來那枝，隨意地撥著弦：「工欲善其事，必先利其器，寒，你先選一枝結他吧，這些的音色都比較好。」大概是知道她會有何顧慮，便又說，「你隨便選，可以試彈一下，看看你對哪枝最有感覺。」然後又放下了結他，走到一旁隨意翻著琴譜，給予寒一些個人空間。  
寒把每枝結他都試彈過，心中揣著絲絲擔憂，看著每枝結他上的痕跡，就知道是脩用過的。她不知道每枝結他跟脩之間有過多少重大故事，怕就怕自己奪人所好。  
脩似是又讀到她的顧慮，便說：「你儘管挑，我相信你是惜物之人，把結他交到你手上，我很放心。」他不知道如何去讓她放心下來，只能盡自己最大的心意，說。寒看著他誠懇的眼睛，心中感受到那股暖意。這是脩的心意。她更要分毫珍惜才是，於是就下意識挑了一把Gibson的經典款。  
脩看過去，好像早就預料到似的，因為在他眼中的寒，一直都是那樣直白，沒有多餘的顏色和花俏的打扮，這把J45 standard各方面來說都很標準，音色明亮，既適合民謠，配上搖滾樂那樣硬派的音樂也不遜色，也是寒一直表演的風格，感情豐富又充滿力量。  
脩看著她，還道以為是她穿上了甚麼漂亮的衣服，滿眼喜悅地定睛看著，說了句：「很適合你。」


	19. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 27

27

脩首先教了她拿法，和在譜面上寫了幾個簡單和弦，用作提示。寒本來就有樂理底子，節省了很多時間，只要學會看六指譜就可。跟其他樂器都一樣，最重要的便是音色，脩一邊用自己的結他掃著弦，一邊教寒聆聽每條弦所發出的聲音。拇指劃過弦線，發出了響亮又清脆的琴音，寒邊聽著，邊用自己的觸覺來模仿他的音色，就像跟在領跑的脩後面，修正自己的步伐一樣，而脩又輕閉上眼，毫不焦躁地掃著弦，聽著她的琴音，慢慢領著她。寒突然覺得，就這麼掃著幾個和弦也很有趣，因為脩一下子就撥動著她的心弦，往最細膩的地方鑽研，令她對結他的音色更加敏銳。  
學懂了基本的發聲手法，脩突發其想，便向她提議：「要不，你選一首歌，我教你彈吧。」  
寒也覺得直接在歌曲中細品是一個有效的方法，想了想，便說：「嗯......Can’t help falling in love，好嗎？」  
旋律在他腦中響起，脩看著她，又有些意外，正好與她四目相對。溫潤的雙瞳透露出一點疑惑，寒又問：「會很難嗎？」  
脩輕笑搖搖頭，因為他可以彈性地編寫難易度相應的譜子，於是便答應了，拿過鉛筆和新一頁的六線譜，刷刷地開始編寫：「很好聽的一首曲子呢。」  
寒說：「嗯，很期待。」  
脩很熟悉這首歌，幾乎只憑記憶就能把整首歌分成幾段，標出了構成的和弦，又仔細地把某些段落編成broken chord，增添了變化之餘，還能讓寒練習其他幾隻手指的勾弦。脩又細心地彈了兩遍，把全譜的脈落捋清了才把譜子交到寒手上。  
對所有結他新手而言，起步最困難的不過是無法好好掌握按弦的角度和力度，指頭和弦線苦鬥了一番，還有換弦的時候手指之間的不靈活，這些脩都為寒考慮到了，幸好寒的手指算是修長，骨節分明，握起琴頸來並不會太辛苦，指甲長得小巧可愛，修剪得整整齊齊，頗有意思地只在食指上塗了指甲油，四指並在一起按弦的時候特別鮮明的觀感，正是如此，他心底裡其實不太想這樣好看的手指長滿繭子。  
脩一時看得恍神，瞄到窗外快昏暗的天色才說：「剛開始不用太進取，可以先練前奏幾個小節，慢慢感受每根弦的聲音，以及弦線的觸感，讓指尖的力度透過聲音表達出來。」  
適當的休息對學習而言更有效，更何況寒本來是個很有天賦的學生，才一天就可以發出這麼好聽的聲音。  
脩很享受跟她一起演奏的感覺，但耐何自己時間有限，要是想跟寒多待久一點，那他就必須要盡快完成公事的部份。現實由不他閒散下來，因為鐵時空仍然在復原的狀態之中，他們身在前線，可不得鬆懈，無論是在整體防禦，還是內部架構上，都有太多細節要處理。一個系統要運作順暢正常，可不能固步自封，魔和魔化異能行者即便現在勢力大不如前，但想攻克白道的念頭從不會滅絕，要撲滅星星之火，就要不斷地進步，加強實力，才能使正邪之分的平衡守住，互相克制。  
他把寒留在乘風塔裡，自己就先回去了，還貼心地讓人備了膳食。  
天色已被黑幕蒙上，時間在音樂之中像沙漏裡的沙子，驟然流逝，到寒放下結他，僕人趁機進來提醒她吃晚飯的時候已經是黃昏之後。呼延家伙食很好，她已經好一陣子沒有自己動腦想過要買甚麼菜、做甚麼菜、要做多少留待明天吃了。寒吃過飯之後，依然不想放下結他，僕人退去，偌大的乘風樓又只剩她一人，她便提著譜子和結他，上去了最高那層，在晚風中撥著弦，思緒飄泊。  
即使看著手中的結他，寒依然覺得很沒有實感——脩居然教她彈結他，還是很認真地對待。當然，她提這個請求的時候，也是抱著一試的心態。想起了脩那個不自在的樣子，她腦裡一蹦，便是這麼一個看來無理取鬧的要求脫口而出。  
脩對任何事都很認真。她這麼想，目光落到手中的譜子，每一個音符、每一個數字，每一個字母，都是他的心意。寒還記得剛才看著他飛快地譜著曲子，完成後又見有些字看起來潦草，特意擦掉重寫，這麼一個小小的細節都讓她心動。  
第一次聽Can’t help falling in love這首歌是在去琴行打工途中聽到的。街頭藝人手中只有一枝結他和一枝看起來勉強能叫麥克風的收音器，還有一個勉強能發聲的揚聲器。他甚麼都沒有，甚至沒有打扮得很好看，只是隻影孤單地站在街邊，一字一句地唱出這首古老有名的民謠，看著人來人往，哪怕沒有人為他駐足。她不是沒有聽抒情歌，只是能打動她心靈的抒情歌卻很少。她更喜歡有力量，有速度和有快感，可以抗衡卻又無比融合的搖滾樂，聲勢虛張地叫囂發洩一些情緒，似是她流浪生活的無聲抗議。寒那天就站那聽完一整首歌，離開前把身上僅餘一張紙幣放到結他盒裡，後來還想盡辦法，在為數不多的打工費中撥出一些金錢，買了這首歌的CD。  
寒沒想過這首歌居然是如此震撼，讓她每次聆聽時都在思考，愛是甚麼、愛一個人愛得無可救藥、愛到要奉上一生的感覺，到底又是如何。她已經不太記得失憶之前的事，但看到行裝上寥寥可數這張尤其殘舊的CD，一播放，就聽到旋律如一道強光，把她腦裡一道裂縫劈開，零碎的記憶便隨之閃現。她才知道，原來在搖滾樂之間，曾經有這麼一首抒情歌，在她的歌單之中一枝獨秀。在最近恢復記憶之後，就只有這件事和跟脩合奏過的事實給她帶來無比衝擊。跟夏天分手之後，她曾經覺得，就算再也記不起從前的事也不要緊，因為要記起的都記起了，跟夏家已經恩怨兩清，一切都已經過去。偏偏只有脩的這部分，原來是骨子裡不想忘記的，只是一直在記憶深處沉睡著，沒有被抹走和奪去。寒想起這首歌，想起脩，心裡覺得，無論如何，就算是那個渾身帶刺的她，還是現今的她，都會被脩和脩的音樂所吸引，因為他就是能在有力量的音樂上跟她抗衡，能闖進她心房的那個人。

/

寒進步得很快。  
不但治療，還有她的結他，都是肉眼可見的進步。他們好像又回到在脩那個家的樣子，經常待在一起，有時候一起練結他，有時候看對方練琴，有時候甚麼都不說，坐在一起聽歌，又有時候站在瞭望處，欣賞外面綠草如茵的景色。呼延家還為寒請了家教，幫補她的學業，因為家教老師頗有趣，給她帶來不少笑料和段子，每天治療和下課之後，一見到脩就會跟他分享這些瑣碎的趣事，梨窩淺笑的她只是單純地感受到這些平凡生活給她帶來的喜悅。  
由最初不能熟練轉換和弦，到現在總算能順利能彈唱完整首歌。脩在教著她的同時也在熟習那把久久未能熟練的祖傳結他。他雖然見過許多結他，聽過很多種類的音色，也靠著這些發揮空間去盡情創作，但這把祖傳結他帶給他的感覺跟以前完全不一樣。客觀分析而言，連他自己也分不清楚，到底因為這是一把呼延覺羅家代代相傳，經過了年年月月的結他，意義重大，還是他知道的太少，結他有太多種音色，只是他沒聽過，只是他的技術還是遠遠不及能駕馭這把結他的程度。脩覺得，這是在音樂路上久達的一次瓶頸。  
微微抬眸，那邊的寒在默默地練著她不怎熟練的F大調和弦。那是個封閉和弦，要動用手指不用的位置來壓弦，是很多初學者的難關，寒也不例外。她已經快普通人一步，壓弦沒有問題，只是在轉換時有些生硬，雖然不是很明顯的音差，但像她和脩那樣對聲音敏感的人來說，一旦聽出差異，一時又沒法修正到心中所要求的效果的話，就很躊躇。  
脩聽著她彈的聲音越來越無力，便看向她，提醒她先休息：「休息一下再練吧，這麼硬撐會有反效果的。」他又靈機一動，跟她說，「要不你跟我這把交換試試？」  
她止住了撥弦的手，慢慢抬起頭，一口便輕聲答應了：「好啊。」  
她拇指腹輕輕劃過六條弦線，跟脩彼此都被這上好的琴音所震懾，就好像有些在心底裡的情緒翻湧而出，似是喜悅，又似是感動，又似是些難以言喻的情感。  
脩聽著她撥弦，很自然就坐在旁邊，聽了幾聲又覆上她的手，按在她的手指上，讓她感受著弦線的觸感和震動，發出一個又一個悅耳的音符。他沒使力，手指帶動著她指關節，領著她把歌的和弦都按了遍，聽著他在耳邊說：「應該是這樣......」然後他又哼著主旋律，間中才吐出幾句歌詞。  
「But I can’t help…...falling in love with you......」  
寒腦子裡已經亂成一團麻。她甚至已不知自己彈了些甚麼，甚至忘了呼吸，右手全是靠肌肉記憶撥弦挑弦，耳邊只有他的歌聲，和自己的心跳聲。她只敢跟他一樣，低頭去看弦線。  
一曲終。琴音漸漸隨風散落四周。脩的手就那樣輕輕搭在她手背，握在琴頸上，指尖上的薄繭卻輕輕撩撥過她的心弦，讓那心跳聲從沒平靜過。她又生硬地轉頭去看他，便見到他那好看的側臉，略略垂眸，不知道在想甚麼，然後又見他看著自己，閉上眼，輕吻到自己唇上。  
萬籟此俱寂，瞳孔突然放大的她只看到脩慢慢張開的雙眼，慢慢清晰的臉，那修長的睫毛，高挺的鼻樑和那可愛的淚痣，一切都是那麼不真實。他又慢慢拉開距離，鬆了手，目光一時落她握琴頸的手，又抿了抿唇，看著她，輕聲說：「我喜歡你，一直都很喜歡。」  
寒耳邊似是又響起記憶中的這首歌，這首感動不已的歌，這首脩教她彈的歌。  
「我也是。」她這樣說。


	20. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 28

28

「我也是。」她這樣說。她真的這樣說了。  
曾經遙不可及的人就在他面前，對他說了這一句話，縱使他已經用一個淺淺的吻來表達了他的心意。兩人的臉上都似是披上了紅霞，腼腆得氣氛有點微妙。脩不知道如何解釋和說明，彷彿「我喜歡你」這四字承載了很多在歲月裡累積的情緒和思念。他不想再放手，不想再錯過任何機會了，也許他這一輩子之中，都要被「時空安危」四字所佔據一大部份，但他更想在他一生中，盡他最大的努力，分一畝三分地給寒，他想保護寒，但他更知道，寒不是要人保護的人，也許在最壞的情況之下，他們可以並肩作戰。  
「不管有沒有那個玉如意，我都想跟你在一起。」他用盡了畢生的勇氣，說。他想牽著寒的手，再也不要放開。  
寒豁然一笑：「脩，我也想跟你在一起。」在將近十八歲的夏末，她遇到這個讓她怦然心動的人。

充滿粉紅泡泡的氣氛一直漫延到晚飯時間，讓琥珀非常不解。兩個人在她面前古古怪怪，話也不多，倒是常常同時開口，然後又有些面面相覤的樣子，害羞地別過了頭。  
就像現在，他們連筷子碰在一起了，都要含羞答答的神情。  
琥珀終於忍不住開口：「你們......吵架了嗎？」  
兩人一頭霧水。  
「不是啊。」脩看了寒一眼，便回答。  
小朋友口直心快：「那你們幹嘛那麼奇怪，連菜都要夾同一塊。」  
兩人一臉狐疑，異口同聲：「我們哪有？」  
就在三人你眼看我眼的時候，戒居然來了，還加了菜。他一臉好奇：「欸？你們居然在吃香喝辣！」  
「戒哥哥！你來了就好，他們倆好奇怪哦，說話夾菜都要一起。」琥珀無聊得向他告狀。  
戒一看看二人的樣子便懂了，忍不住失笑，輕輕用文件拍她頭：「你啊你，人小鬼大，大人的事情你少管一點行不。」  
尷尬的脩看看他，便轉移著話題：「對了，你吃了沒？一起吃吧。」  
戒嘆氣，把文檔遞給他：「還沒呢，還得先去找叔叔，這不先來給你捎個信——這是盟主讓我帶給你的。」  
脩接過：「麻煩你了。」  
「不用謝，」戒又看看琥珀：「琥珀，你都吃飽沒，吃飽了就跟我回去吧。」  
「可是......脩哥哥待會可以送我啊？」  
戒一臉無奈，半拉半拖的：「他們有事情要談，你別在這裡礙事。」  
琥珀也不笨，眼珠子一轉便說：「那好吧，戒哥哥，我陪你去找爸拔~」然後像腳底抹了油似的拉著戒離開。  
「這個孩子真是......」脩只好苦笑，無奈又寵溺。  
寒也跟著輕笑，然後便放下碗筷，對他說：「戒說得沒錯，我們還真的有事情要談。」  
脩的樣子便跟著嚴肅起來，緊張得很：「你說。」  
寒拿出的東西讓他眼珠子都快突出來了，看看她指尖，又看看寒的臉，一時間反應不過來。  
「這.....？你是怎麼發現的？」他說的就是神風鎞克。  
寒被他樣子逗笑，便說：「是聲音。」  
「聲音？」脩腦海中轉過千百回，都不得其解，因為按道理神風音頻在平時會隱藏起來，非不得已都不會影響寒，像是埋藏在血脈裡，才有最無形的保護。  
「對，就是聲音。」寒把它握在手心中，低頭看著、感受著。「在治療的時候，我學習了如何通過調動異能來復原身體，我聽到驚雷以外有別的聲音，產生了一陣共鳴。我向你們家的醫療團隊查問，他們都曖昧回答，只是說這在我身體裡已經有一段時間，並且沒有產生排斥，所發出的音頻可以保護我，不需要太擔心。那時我就知道，要麼是真的不知道具體是甚麼，要麼是不能說。我嘗試用驚雷引導出來，但不成功，直至剛才，我彈起了你的結他。」  
接下來的事情脩便懂了，他若有所思著：「神風跟這把結他產生了不一樣的共鳴，因為都是呼延家的兵器，所以相得益彰，神風音頻便不再隱藏了。」他們過去拿起了結他，徐徐說道，「不，這可能是跟韓克拉瑪家有點淵源的兵器，所以我父親說過祖先排斥它。」  
兩人凝視著它們，陷入了沉默。  
後來還是寒先開的口：「脩，為什麼？」  
脩一看她，還道是指結他的事，但看她疑惑又震驚的樣子便了然：「我只想你一輩子平安。」他折損點異能又如何。同樣的話他以前在灸舞面前說過，即便物轉星移，到了今天，他依然有同樣想法。  
「明明......」他知道寒的意思，然後他對他從前不逾越的選擇從沒後悔過。於是便撫上寒的手，向她點頭示意。  
他溫柔地說：「寒，我懂你的意思，但我不想有任何影響夏天的因素，我更不希望那個因素是我。」  
「脩......」千言萬語，不及她一個複雜的眼神，帶有許多說不出的情緒，憐惜、心疼、敬重、欣賞.....  
脩苦笑：「這都是值得的，夏天最後還是成了終極鐵克人，時空大戰最後還是分出了勝負，為了這短暫的和平，都是值得的......」  
寒回握著他。她不想問為甚麼他可以犧牲自己到那樣的地步，為甚麼他寧願犧牲自己情緒的這些問題，因為她自己也流著戰士家族的血，她本應最明白這樣的心情。  
脩懂她的安慰，一手環著她，輕輕把下巴擱在她肩膀。  
從前她問自己是否也習慣這樣的生活時，他說他在努力中。現在他覺得，有她在一起的話，他可以勇敢地面對一切，哪怕不知道有沒有明天，哪怕時空要毀滅。  
寒放開了他，牽起他的手，把神風放到他掌心上，脩不解：「這......」  
「脩，這是你的貼身兵器，對吧？」脩正想否認，但寒阻止了他，「就像你想看到我平安一樣，我也會擔心你的安危。」她想起了那次脩受重傷，或者再久遠一點，她可以為了冰心以生命作賭注，而脩就為了她把自己貼身兵器放到她身上。  
脩便說：「寒，還是你拿著吧。那一次要不是你憑著神風找到我，我都要掛掉了。」  
寒一臉認真，然後一笑：「才不會掛掉呢。這麼說，你也是憑著神風找到我跟琥珀吧。」  
脩點頭。  
寒看著他，說：「脩，你無論在哪個時空都奮不顧身地守護著別人......謝謝你。」  
脩感受到她的動容，再次回以擁抱。


	21. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 29

29

平靜的生活在他們的生命可能只佔了很少很少的一部分。身體復原得已經差不多，連寒都不好意思繼續打擾下去。脩的主意是重新住回他那個公寓，讓寒去學校和打工更方便，再者這些天來礙於身份關係，她跟雪見面的次數寥寥可數。她一個韓克拉瑪家的繼承人並非不能到訪呼延家，只是灸舞總喜歡跟著她湊熱鬧，而在這些大家族裡少不免有他討厭的老頭子們，一見面就要搞很多麻煩的繁文縟節，更勿論是兩大家族那些劍拔弩張，所以他老人家圖個清淨，這些會面都是可免則免，他才沒那麼笨去驚動一大群人，小題大作。  
他倒是最後去接寒的時候就有去幫忙拿東西，雪跟脩的父親就在大廳那邊，兩人握手，面帶微笑：「叔叔，這一陣子麻煩你照顧寒了。」  
脩的父親態度比以前友善了許多：「小雪，不必客氣，要不是有寒，琥珀已經被擄走了。要照顧她，我們便很適合，很應該。」  
雪眉頭一顫，倒是讀懂了他話中之意——韓克拉瑪家的立場和態度。對於韓克拉瑪家來說，這個世仇源自於呼延家對她們的虧欠，所以要為這件事，對所有韓家人負責任，是很理所當然的。再加上寒的身份，先勿論韓雪自己當初怎樣去跟韓家議價，爭回本應屬於寒的東西，要以一個對韓家而言有些尷尬的嫡系繼承人去抵銷幾百年來的家族世仇，怎麼說也不太值得和讓人服氣。在她們眼中，呼延家也只是把婚約當作權宜之計，因此巴不得他們放低姿態。呼延家主動攬上照顧寒的責任，的確讓夾在兩家之間的灸舞和韓雪鬆了一口氣，不但還了救命之恩的人情，還讓她有下台階。  
「叔叔說的是。」韓雪又想起了甚麼，「那麼玉如意的事......」  
脩的父親輕笑，眉眼之中看不出任何微細的表情：「目的我已經達到了。」又意味深長地看著他說，「船到橋頭自然直。」最理想的結局，當然是希望他們真能日久生情，那就可以解決很多問題。  
雪聽罷一笑：「叔叔的意思，我明白了。」

/

脩安排了美食來招待灸舞，他跟寒就去收抬東西，脩便問寒：「你有跟你姐和盟主提過我們已經在一起這件事嗎？」  
寒搖搖頭：「我不知道怎麼提起來，就沒有說了，現在就很心虛。」  
脩也緊張起來：「我也有種做了虧心事的感覺，好不真實。」  
這可不，剛開始的時候還能理直氣壯地當戲來演，因為大家都知道這段關係是甚麼樣子，只能走一步是一步，可是現在面對著這兩個世上唯二最了解他們關係的人，反倒感覺很詭異。  
寒突然會心一笑。當全世界都陷入慌亂時，這個會第一個站到前面的人，居然在她面前透露了這樣沒底兒的神色。於是她主動去牽起他的手。  
「這是真的，不是夢。」  
脩看著眼神堅定的她，微怔。  
是啊，這是真實發生的。他只要牽起寒的手，一起去面對就好。  
去看看灸舞都差不多吃飽了，便拿著東西過去，準備起程。  
「盟主，我們收拾好了。」寒行李不多，除了一些隨身用品就是脩送她的那把結他。眼尖的灸舞一眼就看到她和脩手上各自的結他，一副意味深長的樣子。  
他就是那樣看破不說破，徑自屁癲屁癲地落跑了。  
那邊雪跟脩的父親已經客套完，見眾人一來，她便說：「那我們就改天再來打擾了。」  
脩的父親點頭：「好，慢走。」  
灸舞拉著韓雪走在前頭，一出大宅，灸舞就一臉八掛地跟她說悄悄話，還樂得小聲說，大聲笑，時不時還回頭來看他倆，兩人雙視一笑，讓後頭的他倆很無奈。  
脩決定速戰速決：「盟主。」  
灸舞一個華麗轉身，看著他們，跟韓雪一樣看好戲：「幹嘛？」  
脩一把牽起寒的手，支支吾吾地說：「我們......我們......」  
「早就知道了啦！」他捧腹大笑。  
「蛤？」  
「蛤蟆在田裡！人家在這裡住那麼久你還不出手我都要笑你遜斃了。」他一臉得意，「而且你的祖傳結他不就很明顯嗎？」  
脩跟寒又看看雪，她身同感受地點點頭。  
「盟主，這？」脩沒想到灸舞居然會知道。  
韓雪邊走邊說，示意他們起步：「嚴格來說，這是兩大家族的祖傳結他。我在為數不多的史料之中見到，這把結他曾經是兩家人所造的，所以要心意相通的兩個人才能彈出聲音來，產生意想不到的共鳴。聽說以前是用來情歌對唱的。」看見說到這方面就有點含羞答答的二人便了然，「我只聽說過這個傳說中的寶物，沒有見過實物，沒想到被呼延家保管著。」  
灸舞便取笑：「是啊，要是在韓克拉瑪家的話早就被砸壞了。」一行人經過了韓克拉瑪家曾經的本家舊址，年年月月已經把過往覆蓋了，幾乎看不出來兩大家族曾經那段崢嶸歲月。  
脩便說：「這就奇怪了，為甚麼我母親以前常用這結他，她可不是韓克拉瑪家的人啊......」  
韓雪聽罷，便突然想起：「你一說，我便記起了，當年處理一批母親的舊物時，我曾經看過一張學校舊照，說不定我母親跟你母親是舊識。」  
寒嘆氣：「可惜，現在兩人都不在了。」  
脩又說：「這結他是父親給我的，說不定他會知道些甚麼。」  
灸舞突然慨嘆：「像這樣說來，也許大家的長輩年輕時是真的有一段故事的吧，不知道我們以後老去的時候，我們的後輩會不會也這麼談論著我們呢。」  
雪被他故作老成的樣子逗笑了：「以後的事誰知道呢？咱們還是回去先把工作做好才是最實際的。」又湊向他悄悄地說，「咱們就別當電燈泡了。」  
脩和寒看著在前面打鬧的二人，不禁會心一笑，因為他們總覺得，要是沒有那些時空大任，安危使命，這一摞摞的擔子，他們就該是這樣，像兩對普通的情侶一樣，為瑣碎的事情而鬥嘴，可以無憂無慮地說著無聊的話題，像一般人一樣為普通的煩惱而憂慮，過一些平凡的生活。


	22. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 30

30

經過銀時空大戰之後，時空秩序就被修正，十二時空之中，暫時就只有銅時空的善惡平衡又重新洗牌，還沒有分出勝負。為了不再有像銀時空那樣跨時空攻擊的情況出現，灸舞在每個時空安排了一些兵力，務求打通頻道，時常進行溝通，看看最把握全面局勢的鐵時空可以如何堵塞漏洞。  
主持完會議的灸舞疲倦地坐下，閉上眼掐掐鼻樑：「銅時空有點不對勁。小雪，你派人去留意一下戰況，我總覺得他們白道那邊有點反常。」  
雪也坐下來：「好，我會注意。」  
雪一直凝視著他，到他回看過來。他失笑：「怎麼了？」  
她深呼吸了口氣：「我現在恨不得把火焰使者找來，重新整頓四時空之中的極惡之人，那咱們的擔子就不用這麼重，你也不用掛著一個時空盟主的稱號，去管四個時空的事。」  
她很少這麼消極，於是灸舞便逗著她：「可惜囉，火焰使者被我們用生命趕走了，說不定他會說，『你們這群人煩不煩，到底想怎樣啊？』」  
她輕笑：「是啊，自己決定的事就不要後悔，誰叫我們是這該死的聯盟盟主和禁衛軍總領呢，既然要給那些極惡之人機會，就得承受這帶來的後果。」又說，「只是沒想過寒會跟我說想要幫我管理家族那些煩人的事務，她本不必跟我一樣辛苦。不過你放心，我只會讓自己軟弱抱怨這幾分鐘。」  
灸舞卻搖頭：「人本來就不必要時時堅強，你有權利軟弱，我也有。她當初決定要應下婚約的時候，不就已經接受了這般命運嗎？」  
見她若有所思，便安慰著：「事情最後也發展成現在這樣，你就別太擔心吧，好日子會在後頭的，你要相信寒足夠強大去面對一切，更何況那可是假聖人呼延覺羅．脩耶，要是他敢欺負寒，我就罰他天天在聯盟門口學貓叫。」  
灸舞其實明白，最根本的問題是韓雪放不下對母親的怪責。  
怪她生下自己就離家出走，只把她當脫離家族的工具；  
怪她生下寒和冰心，連累了兩條無辜的生命，影響了她們的一生；  
怪她就這樣香消玉殞，不顧而去，沒有盡過當母親的責任。  
她那一向沒太多溫度的眼神看向灸舞：「灸舞......幸好有你。」  
灸舞得意洋洋的樣子：「那當然囉，不是誰都可以跟我這個又萌又可愛的人在一起的，也不是誰都有能力當我的賢內助，可以跟我一起面對那些煩人的老頭子和你家那些煩人的老太婆。」  
「誰是你的賢內助啊。」她一臉嫌棄，卻別過頭偷笑，「自作多情。」  
「欸！你確定這世界上還有人比我對你還好？」  
韓雪會心一笑，看著得意得天高地厚的他：「是沒有，這世界上的確真的再也沒有像你這樣樂天知命的人了。」

/

脩覺得自己應該也算是個樂天知命的人。他很早就接受了自己有這樣的身份，所以他很努力去把每件事都做得完美。看看時空手機，完成了盟主給的金時空任務，又去找完大東三人，現在回去的話還能趕得及去接寒回家，一起吃晚飯。  
就在穿越完時空之門之後，他居然見到寒在不遠處等他，便很驚喜：「寒！」忍不住一個箭步上前，想要去擁抱她。  
但卻在她一米處前停下來了。  
「你不是寒。」他這樣說，退後了一步。這個人身上沒有他的神風。  
對方在微弱的光線下露出了疑惑的樣子，數秒後才說：「劉備？」  
不是寒，便是她的分身：「大喬？」  
她意料不到，但是再也支持不住了，便在脩面前倒下來：「你......」  
「大喬！」還沒有搞懂為甚麼銀時空的大喬會出現在鐵時空的時空之門面前，她便突然倒下了，脩一驚，只好橫抱起她，盡快把她帶去九五虛擬招待所。  
他焦急衝進房間的樣子甚至讓灸舞頭也不抬起來抱怨：「我說脩啊，你要約會滾遠點好不，我這裡可是辦公室耶......」站起來隨他進去卻一驚，再也笑不出來，「哇噻！寒怎麼傷成這樣？」  
脩皺著眉頭：「這是寒的分身，我在時空之門那撿到她，她很虛弱。」  
灸舞還不忘取笑他：「原來，你看你，還愛屋及烏呢。」  
脩急了：「盟主，這不是開玩笑的時候！我們得先治好她再說吧？」  
灸舞拍拍他肩：「好啦，我早就傳音入密給小雪了，她跟寒在一起，正回來這邊。」異能醫生隨後就來，二人退開讓他們作業治療，「難怪剛才寒說自己身體突然好了，原來是分身在同一時空。」他認真地思考起來。  
脩焦急地踱步，雖然沒有說話，但心裡有太多猜測，因為要是寒真是在那邊等他，那麼受到伏擊的就會是寒。  
灸舞卻在一旁搖頭：「你冷靜點，不要自己嚇自己，我並不認為大喬的傷一定是因為你仇家太多。」  
他疑惑：「盟主？」  
灸舞便說：「現在已知訊息這麼少，不宜太早下定論，你還是待診治完成後再說。」  
「是。」  
那邊廂的寒和雪已經順道去聯盟兵器部那取了防止分身互相干擾的平安手環，才回來虛擬招待所。看到寒沒事，脩一直懸著的心才稍稍放下來些。眾人待了一會，異能醫生便出來了。  
「報告盟主，我們已經為傷者急救治療，初步診斷身上的傷是來自魔的攻擊，推斷是穿越時空之前受傷，雖然因為跨時空的緣故而使傷勢加重，但也救了她一命，因此需要好好治療，我們會安排小護士來護理，請盟主放心。」  
「嗯，麻煩了。」見灸舞點頭示意，他們也隨之退下了。  
疑團雖然很多，但得知大喬暫時沒有生命危險，眾人也算是放下心來。灸舞神情卻有些凝重，語氣更是無比認真，還有些狠絕：「來者是客，既然是寒的分身被攻擊，那我就要看看到底是誰在我眼皮子底下胡作非為。」  
王者風範，便是如此。

/

為免嚇到大喬，也為了她不受自己分身干擾，灸舞暫時只安排了脩去跟她見面。神奇小護士的探病時間很有限，脩便在那邊等著她醒來，看著她靜靜睡著的樣子，想起了當時在銀時空最後一次見面還是自己在東漢回去江東帶大家離開之前。她沒有參與大戰，也不知道自己真實身份，之前都是一直那麼真心實意地幫助他們在江東的生活。可惜的是如歷史書上寫好的一樣，大喬跟孫策終究不能白頭。就算命運改寫，孫策始終是鐵時空人，跨時空的戀愛，只有痛苦，是不會有結果的。他們第一次見面的時候是因為孫策中埋伏，最後一次見面是因為孫策去世而她要去散心。也許一如他最初所料，他和寒連分身之間，都要跟夏天有關連，連第一印象都非常差。  
神奇小護士預算的時間很準確，大喬慢慢醒來，一臉茫然，看到脩的樣子像是抓住了救命稻草。


	23. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 31

31

她些許焦急：「劉備！」再看看四周，似是清醒過來，一邊慶幸著，「是你救了我？」  
脩點頭，見她氣息雖然虛弱，臉色蒼白，但至少意識是清醒的：「是啊。」見她想起來，連忙扶著她半躺，「稍安勿躁。」  
大喬對於只有他一人而感到困惑：「你怎麼會在這？阿香呢？張飛和諸葛先生呢？」  
脩撓撓頭，便說：「嗯.....這應該從頭說起......」於是他便用了壓縮傳音術，解釋了所有事情的來龍去脈。  
大喬聽罷只覺得很混亂：「好複雜......我從來都沒聽過你所說的，甚麼時空、分身的事。」她慢慢消化，「原來我離開以後發生了這麼多事，阿策竟然不是江東的人.....」她樣子黯然，低下頭來，鼻子開始酸起來。  
脩輕搖頭：「大喬，你別傷心，有很多事都不是我們可以決定。那你呢，你怎麼會被攻擊，還踏入了時空之門？」  
她輕抹了眼眶邊的淚花，徐徐說道：「我本來經過許都附近，想要找曹會長聚舊，可是途經一處小路時，就發現了一群人，其中一個......長得很像阿策。」大喬眼神迫切，也很肯定，「劉備！我真的見到阿策了！」  
脩卻陷入了沉思，孫策——應該是葉宇策，經鐵時空的人三番四次確認，是不可能仍然生存了。大喬在銀時空見到的，只有出任務的夏天和有可能那之後再跑去別的時空胡作非為的Zack。  
「大喬，那之後呢？」  
大喬一臉失落：「我無法確認，他好像在我夢中一樣，每次在我靠近的時候都消失。」然後她便苦惱著，努力回想，「然後我好像中埋伏了，有一群怪物攻擊我，他們內力很奇怪......有點像之前替關羽恢復武功時打過那些，他們數量很多，我一人實在不敵，逃走到一個暗處後見到一道門，就用餘力打開，只想著求救，可是又看不見出口，只見到盡頭有一道門就打開了，那些怪物沒有追來，我不敢鬆懈，之後便見到你了。」  
雖然從話中只能確認大喬被魔攻擊，但脩也鬆了口氣，因為在如此低戰力之下穿越時空之門的大喬可以第一次順利到達別的時空，沒有被時空亂流捲走，沒有迷路，算是掐了一把冷汗。於是他便問：「你現在感覺如何？需要我叫醫生來檢查嗎？」  
大喬微笑，輕輕搖頭，還很善解人意地說：「沒事，狀況如此凶險，我還能撿回一條命，算是萬幸，謝謝你都來不及呢。」見她還能逗趣，脩也算是放下心來。不過，大喬很快就問：「阿香呢？她在哪？」  
脩聽到阿香的名字，表情尷尬了一下子，然後才對她說：「我其實，跟阿香已經分手了。」  
大喬起初很意外，但似懂非懂地慨嘆著：「我在旅行的時候經常都連不上Siman訊號，除了我妹，最想念就是這個朋友。」  
看著她人生路不熟的樣子，脩便提議：「要不，我跟盟主提議，你在鐵時空養傷這段時間讓你們見見面應該是沒有問題的。」  
大喬很感激他：「真的嗎？那太好了，劉備......啊不，呼延脩，謝謝你。」  
脩輕搖頭，拱起手：「舉手之勞。」然後他又想起，「對了，那要告訴小喬他們嗎？我可以派人去通知。」  
大喬卻阻止了他：「千萬不要！我不想讓他們擔心。萬一驚動到他們，又破壞了你所說的時空秩序就不好了。」  
脩對大喬的體貼有些意外，於是更認真慎重地看著她說：「你放心，我一定會查出誰傷害你，絕對不會讓那些到處作惡的魔為非作歹。」

/

事情有些棘手，灸舞格外重視，還召集了白道最強的兵力，以及四城衛要員來開大會。夏宇大學有事來不了，便讓阿香來當葉家的代表，事關寒的分身，所以灸舞也讓寒作為有力輔助，參與這次案子。  
灸舞坐在主席位置，眼睛飛快地掃了一圈在座看著他的人，然後才看著一個男生開口：「嵐，派去銀銅時空的人有沒有消息回來？」他指的是負責情報收集的南城衛，跟其他三城衛打扮格格不入，看起來是去了讀書會的四人，頂著一頭乖巧的油頭，戴著一副厚重的眼鏡，手上捧著一本字典一樣的書籍，還穿上很有書卷氣的襯衫衣服，不禁引來第一次見面的眾人打量。然而白道的人都習慣了，因為南城衛主力後勤，不常出動，異能不是最強，智商才是編制的最大考慮。  
為首的「嵐」首先發聲：「報告盟主，根據銀時空現場搜集回來的資料，我們找到低階魔的氣息，逗留人數比較多，所以他們沒有完全隱藏痕跡，可以確定是傷害大喬的魔。附近監視器被毀，案發時也沒有人經過，所以不能確認細節。」  
灸舞認真聽著，一臉沉思：「好，擴大搜查範圍，繼續查下去，看看有沒有新的線索。我要知道到底是蟲洞有漏洞，還是別的時空有魔作怪，還是時空秩序出現了問題。」  
嵐又說：「是的盟主。」  
灸舞再問：「那九五科學院呢？有沒有提供有用的信息？」  
雪補充：「九五科學院那邊的報告指出銀時空的趨勢跟三國有差距，暫時未知是否有關。」  
嵐卻嗤笑了下：「報告盟主，說到銀時空的魔，還是破壞時空秩序，這不是應該要問我們首席戰鬥團的脩團長嗎？他在銀時空待了這麼久，也跟銀時空黑白兩道打過交道，比起九五科學院他才是最內行的吧。」  
這話誰聽都覺得有問題，還一下子攻擊了在場好幾個人。首先蹦不住的還是a Chord，他氣一沖就忍不住嗆聲：「欸！書呆子你會不會說話啊？鐵銀時空大戰還是脩親自去擺平的，你呢？你用鍵盤還是用書打仗？」自己兄弟被嗆聲，他就是不爽，更何況是個由訓練時代就很不合的人。脩覺得無奈，他因為在銀時空的事被人攻擊都不是一天兩天的事了，然而並不想大家因為這件結果勉強算是圓滿的事而繼續糾纏。  
嵐也不客氣：「哼，我們南城衛靠的不是武力，而是腦子，我們就算不出手，也能不費一兵一卒。」他看著a Chord，繼續挑釁，「哦，難怪了，你都沒有腦子，當然不用。」  
A Chord幾乎被氣到說不出話，想起來去揍他但又被人攔住：「你！你這個人很奇怪耶，脩再怎麼不對，都有軍事委員會，有盟主定奪，你算是哪根蔥啊？」  
話至於此，大家都很訝異地看著這個書呆子，好像是第一次認真地端詳起這個敢在盟主面前嗆他愛將的人：「我知道，不過結果就是他功大於過所以才算數罷了。」說罷更是嗤之以鼻，「也是，有兩大家族撐腰，跟盟主關係又那麼好，就算犯下再大的錯又如何？」  
一直不敢出聲的夏天和蘭陵王偷偷看向了脩，連旁邊聽得快要打人的寒都看著他，深知自己被拿來讓他成了眾矢之的的阿香也看過去。只是他依然氣定神閒，臉色沉重：「你要針對我，可以，但不要中傷無辜的人。」  
嵐話說得狠絕：「呼延覺羅．脩，到底是只有我一個人質疑你，小事化大，還是你自己的所作所為都沒有合理解釋，說服不了鐵克禁衛軍乃至所有人，你自己最清楚。」  
會議室中一時間陷入了寂靜。


	24. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 32

32

一直沒有開口的雪看向嵐：「嵐，你今天話有點多。」  
「雪統領，抱歉，我只是不吐不快。」  
雪也懶得理他：「那我們可以回到正題了嗎？」於是又看了看西城衛的令，「令，時空護衛隊的訓練進度如何？」  
令看不透他們的針鋒相對，這時見自己被問到話了才回答：「進度良好，不過還需要些時間在其他時空實驗才可以知道推行的實際效果。」  
灸舞點點頭：「很好，我看過你呈上來的預算，我會加快安排，你接著做。」他又想了想，「不過看來，光依靠還未成熟的時空護衛隊，就這樣坐以待斃也不是辦法。」  
蘭陵王也開口了：「盟主，我同意，我建議從鐵時空派出一個人去銀時空深入卧底調查，總比紙上談兵來得實際，也能加快調查的進度。」  
有感自己被暗諷，嵐便在一旁揶揄：「深入卧底調查，難道這也是你們以前愛用的招數嗎？」  
「怎麼？你們南城衛怕被別的卧底捷足先登，比你們早查出真相嗎？」a Chord趁機回擊。  
嵐翻了個白眼：「我們南城衛有的是腦子，誰怕誰？」  
雪在他們火頭又再燃起之前就插嘴：「調查的要繼續查，卧底方法也可行，只是要看誰是最合適的人選。」  
夏天便問：「那這次脩又要去銀時空了嗎？」  
脩卻搖頭：「不，我不能去。」他看向茫然的夏天，「真劉備已經治好，先不說分身相見會互相干擾，那裡局勢變化太大，已經沒有我的位置了。」  
夏天這才醒悟：「那是哦，要不然我去？反正我又沒有分身在那。」  
嵐被他蠢得無奈：「孫策早就已經對外公佈死亡，那我們的終極鐵克人能以甚麼身份去卧底呢？」他對終極鐵克人，一個拯救十二時空的人居然是如此有勇無謀，感到很幻滅。  
令居然插嘴，也搶在一起：「我可以去，我在各種地方受訓過，可以面對任何困難和突發情況。」他令團長都能穿越十年時間了，區區穿越一個時空對他沒難度。  
a Chord忍不住取笑他：「不是吧你這個軍事狂也有興趣？你這麼奇葩，一定會引起懷疑吧！」  
雪點頭：「阿扣說得對，我們需要一個不會水土不服的卧底。」  
嵐便不服輸：「盟主，雪統領，屬下可以。身為南城衛團團長，區區一個三國歷史，不論是《三國史》、《三國演義》、《三國誌》乃至《三國野史》我都倒背如流。」  
「居然都有分別嗎，不都是三國。」夏天還很認真地問：「那《三國無雙》你都知道嗎？」  
嵐一臉得意：「那當然。」  
a Chord沒好氣地跟他說：「自作聰明。夏天，這不是重點好嗎，你們剛都沒聽說銀時空的走勢已經跟三國不一樣了嗎？還《三國無雙》咧。」  
嵐跟a Chord二人乾瞪眼，再來就是寒：「我說，我才是最合適的吧，先別說大喬是我分身，去找出對方是針對大喬還是其他異能行者，還有引蛇出洞，在他們二次作案時再一網打盡，不就直接得多了嗎？」  
蘭陵王便說：「可是寒，你不了解你的分身，萬一露出了馬腳那怎麼辦？」  
脩也轉過頭去看她勸著：「我也覺得危險，寒，我不放心。」  
寒很無奈：「脩，那是我的分身。」  
「我知道，就是因為她是你的分身，危險性才更高。」  
看著眾人在爭論不休，爭得熱火朝天，站在灸舞旁邊的雪看著他，悄悄地傳音入密：『你已經有人選了。』  
灸舞得意一笑：『還跟你心目中的人選一樣呢。』  
『你怎麼那麼有信心？』  
他還認真地點點頭：『別人我不知道，但要是這個人，我有信心。』  
話剛說完，有個人便大吼：「你們都給我安靜！我才是最合適的人選！」


	25. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 33

33

會議室裡再次陷入鴉雀無聲。  
眾人都看向了她，一片啞然。  
「我才是，最合適的人選。」阿香慢慢低下頭，站起來，無力氣地再說。  
眾人依然沒有反應。  
首先發言的還是那個杠精佟嵐，他只是很平淡，輕聲地問了一句：「葉小姐，我們這不是開玩笑，不是去旅行去游山玩水。」  
她反駁：「我知道！我一定要去。」  
灸舞這才發話，打破僵持的空氣：「沒錯。阿香一定要去。」  
「盟主。」好奇寶寶夏天看著他問，「為甚麼得是阿香？」  
阿香倒是替他回答：「我從小在銀時空長大，跟大喬是好朋友，由我去一定不會引起別人懷疑，連我二哥都會放下戒心。」的確，只要阿香隨便找個名目回去，其他人並不知道她是鐵時空人，銀時空地位擺在那，確實沒有多少人能傷害她分毫。「再說，我有魔性體質，就算真的遇上魔了，也不一定被攻擊，加上夏宇哥說，我老爸以前曾經安排了一群秘密部隊用作反攻鐵時空用，那些都是白道的異能行者，所以我不會有危險，我也能保護我自己。」  
灸舞聽著她說，也滿意地點點頭：「就像阿香說的一樣。還有異議嗎？」  
眾人陷入了沉思，思想掙扎了一會才搖頭。  
「這個卧底調查不會太久的，只要真相水落石出，任務即可結束。」他又看著阿香，「阿香，你放心，在你出發之前，我會給你安排訓練，以防萬一。」瞄了脩一眼之後又看向了令，「令會教你。」看了看頹然不語的眾人，便舒了口氣：「好吧，要是沒別的事，這會就散了吧，我要吃午飯了。」  
就在眾人要起來的時候，韓雪卻面無表情地阻止了：「等等。」  
眾人看向她。  
「你們今天說的廢話太多了，以後請注意。要打架，去外面，無論是私怨還是愛恨情仇，請私下解決，不要帶進來這裡。在座各位都是這一代裡鐵時空的最高戰力，在這裡為了點陳年舊事吵成這樣無不無聊？我希望大家可以拳頭向外，不要做自己人打自己人這些愚蠢的事情。」  
眾人被她責備得啞口無言。  
「容我提醒你們一下，鐵克禁衛軍的考核馬上又會開始，既然你們這麼好勝，我希望在本年度的考核當中看見你們出色的表現。」  
雪說罷，灸舞就悄悄地跟她說：「小雪威武霸氣，點讚！」  
雪看了他一眼，嘴角也隱隱揚起，便收拾好文件，跟他一同離開。  
四城衛及後也回到自己的工作崗位，尤其是小學生般的佟嵐和阿扣離開前還不忘跟自己的團員狠狠地瞪對方一眼才訕訕離開。夏天跟蘭陵王在會議一結束就去關心阿香，寒便一直看著大部份時間都在沉思的脩——他有心事，還很重。  
於是她便過去，牽起脩的手：「脩，你沒事吧？」  
脩看向她，不禁苦笑：「看來，我有甚麼事情都瞞不過你啊。」  
寒搖搖頭：「你這個樣子我哪還用得著讀心術。」  
這樣隨便逗著就讓脩感覺好多了，兩人笑笑鬧鬧的樣子被那邊的夏天和阿香看進眼去，居然有那麼一剎那，再不想承認也好，也覺得他們很般配。

/

寒很少來到他的工作場所，一般都是直接去找雪，這時坐在脩的辦公室裡，感覺很特別。脩的辦公室跟在家裡的佈置都差不多，很簡潔，沒有多餘的飾物，辦公桌上要用的文件都整齊排好，連桌曆或是多餘的文具都沒有。辦公椅後而便是裝滿文件的櫃子，黑色的文件夾都被整齊分類順序排列好，湊近一看還有仔細編號，一絲不苟，的確很有脩的風格。  
脩還有事要忙，眼睛都沒有休息地在文件上流連，一邊翻著一邊寫寫畫畫，連寒在凝視他都沒有發覺。  
脩也是看完一個卷宗了才留意到寒在看自己，一時很愧疚：「抱歉，要你這麼看著我工作。」  
寒輕笑，搖搖頭，一臉殷切地看著他：「沒關係啊，你忙你的，我在這不會無聊。」  
因為她的體貼，脩有些感動，動力倍增：「好，我完成手上這份就可以下班了。」  
寒一動不動，就看著他，已經強烈感受到他的重量，就這麼短短一段時間，已經有好幾個人進來問他事情。他要做的文件工作一點也不輕鬆，要接收的資訊很多，在專注閱讀的途中同時作出分析，中間有人進來問他完全不相干的事時，他又要很快作出判斷，給最有效的指示。這樣的他，處理完公務，還要練琴，還要完成麻瓜世界的工作，甚至還要創作。這樣的他，還承諾陪伴自己，教自己彈結他。這麼看著他明明有心事，卻又要硬生生地強忍下來的模樣，感覺好不一樣。  
脩見時間差不多，便停下了工作，看著面前一直直勾勾地看著自己的戀人，一刮她鼻子：「寒，我有個地方要帶你去。」  
寒不解，卻也答應，一路跟隨著。路途上一直都很不簡單，先要乘好久車出去距離市區很遠的地方，之後還要轉車去上山，感受到斜度一直上升，寒才意識到他們正往著海拔很高的地方去。脩一直沒有說話，心情很沉重似的。直至車停在一個站前，脩牽著她下車，看向山下市區密集樓宇的景色，才發現路雖然走了很遠，但直線距離看過去是那樣似遠似近。  
脩牽著她走了好一段路，四周山林，才進了一個寺廟一樣的地方，廟裡有住持僧侶的人在，都好像認出了脩的樣子。最後，他們進了一個院子，裡面有很多寫了名字和生年月日的格子，是靈灰閣的樣子。脩在一面停下來了，仰頭去看，視線落在一處。  
寒隨著他的視線，微微念出：「佟加爾佳．巖？跟佟嵐有關係？」  
脩看向有些疑惑的她，輕輕點頭：「嗯，他是佟嵐的哥哥。」  
脩沒有再說話，只是靜靜地看著相片中秀氣的男孩，而寒就陪在他身邊，靜靜傾聽著微風吹過樹葉的聲音，然後牽過他的手，給他力量。  
脩看了看寒，徐徐地說：「他就是佟嵐針對我的原因。」思考了下，「要是他沒有走的話，現在就跟我一樣大吧。」看著亡年月日，原來是六七年前的事情。記憶隨著他的話一同飄逸到看似久遠的年月裡。  
「呼延覺羅家跟佟加爾佳家以前是世交，兩家的祖先當年關係好得甚至在呼延家和韓家的爭執中表態支持呼延家。不但在公事上，私交也更是緊密來往。因為風系和火系的異能可以相負相乘，所以兩家的孩子經常從小就一起訓練。我是風的原位異能行耆，而巖是火屬性的異能行者，他還是他們家少有的攻擊型選手，所以備受注目，我們小時候目標一樣，都是要加入鐵克禁衛軍，成為首席戰鬥團的一員。」  
「在眾多的學生之中，我們無論是能力還是天性都最相近，所以一起學習控制異能，一起讀書，一起進步。小時候我們就像雙胞胎一樣，都覺得自己跟對方比兄弟還要像。這個差距是在十二歲那年拉開。那年就是報考鐵克禁衛軍的一年，經過一輪挑選之後，合格者會進行為期一年的訓練，連同訓練中的表現會進行最後一輪篩選才挑出最終的名單。名單中更會分等排名來決定和分派到不同的團。我就是在那時候認識韓雪的，不過我當時不知道我們兩家是世仇，甚至默契還很好。」  
寒聽完整個遴選流程，不禁慨嘆：「是很辛苦的一年吧。」  
脩點頭：「嗯，的確很辛苦，但當時的我強逼著自己去克服了。所以都是回首過去才意識到有多不容易。巖就相反，脫離家族庇蔭的他反而走了下坡。」


	26. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 34

34

脩的表情凝重起來：「禁衛軍訓練營採用的評分標準有很多條，也很密集，幾乎每一個星期就會有一次分等級的考核，佔總分比例很重，雖然次數很多，但累積起來的平均分會決定最終的成績。我們主要分優、平、次三個等級，每個等級再細分成上、中、下。要進入四城衛中的戰鬥團，就必須是上優的1%。」他又像開玩笑般揶揄，「回想起來，那一年參與考核的次數應該比普通人一輩子考的試還要多。」  
他樣子還很謙虛，又有點自信得意：「我成績沒有很好，但從沒有掉出過上優。」哪是沒有很好，脩的成績一直都是同世代中最拔尖的，從沒掉過鏈子，還破了數項新生記錄，幾乎所有導師和前輩也看好他，連當時的老盟主都對他的評價很高，將來一定會有所成就，果不其然，他畢業之後就受到老盟主的重用，一直被委之重任。  
可是他嘆了口氣：「然而巖的狀況就很不一樣，他最初的時候在上優，一直都沒有問題，是後來考核的難度越來越高，他慢慢應付不了，成績就開始下滑，是肉眼可見的退步。」  
寒問：「為甚麼呢？」  
「對啊，為甚麼呢？最初的時候是文試，後來他連武試都不在狀態上。別說是不要掉出優等了，長此下去，他能不能留下來都成問題。」他依然慨嘆，「他本來是那麼優秀的一個異能行者，小時候拿第一的次數比我還多的啊，怎麼一進了訓練營就被壓力擊倒了呢，還節節後退。我當時也很為他緊張，我怕以後不能跟他一起並肩作戰，所以我做了一件非常後悔的事。」  
「由於風系異能有助於火系異能，所以我曾經在武試之中幫他作弊，讓他不被換走。」他低下頭，很懊悔，「我沒有跟他說，但他應該也知道。我不敢太張揚，只能在不被別人發現的情況之下幫他。到後來，他甚至主動要求我幫他。」  
「那是最後兩次季度考的晉級賽，跟以往規矩不一樣，分組是隨機的，所以上優的人有機會跟平次或者是下次的人打，勝者就可以跟輸者交換等級。如果等級本來比較低的話，這是個翻盤的機會，因為打一場，就可以得到要好幾個星期累積的分數。」  
不用說，寒也能猜出以下的情節：「事情不會那麼狗血，你剛剛好就是跟他一組吧？」  
脩很無奈，卻認命地點頭：「是，所以他來找我，要我放水。」  
勝之不武是很卑鄙，但戰場上兵不厭詐，又是事實。  
寒想了想：「從結果來看，你沒有讓。」  
脩搖搖頭：「我一開始真的答應了，因為像他所說的，以我的能力，要從中次回去上優一點都不難。一次半次失手對我來說不會引起別人懷疑的。」  
寒卻很生氣：「這也太過份了吧？」  
脩失笑：「我那時候還覺得他說的很合理，真的被感性沖昏了頭腦，直到比賽之前，雪跑過來跟我說，要我用自己真正的實力。」  
寒疑惑：「我姐？」  
脩看著她，點點頭：「對，她早就知道我作弊了，也知道為甚麼，所以她跟我說，『要是你這次再幫他，我就告發你們，痛快地送他一程。』。」  
寒想像了下情形，便問：「一定是因為你很不會說謊吧。？」  
脩點頭：「有心人要查的話其實不會不知道，再說，她當年氣勢就已經很足，瞪我兩眼我就露出了馬腳。」於是他繼續說，「我當時還在猶豫，只想讓了再說，讓巖自己翻盤，雪她自己要告就去告。直到跟他打的那一刻都沒有改變想法，到最後我倆已經倒下，還是被巖的招式擊倒，倒數之後很自然就是巖的勝利。」脩搖搖頭，「可是在最後十秒，我憑著本能，骨子裡好勝的本能，用盡最後一絲力氣站起來了。」  
寒意料不到地看著他。  
「我永遠不會忘記那一幕。」他抬起頭，看著佟巖的照片，「道場裡本來圍了很多來看熱鬧的人，很吵鬧，雪也來了，緊盯著我們出招。那些人在考官宣佈結果之後漸漸散去，場子一下子只剩下我們兩個人在喘氣，變得很安靜。我永遠不會忘記巖看著我那個悔恨的眼神。他最後慢慢站起來，一把把代表分組的髮帶扯下來，摔在地上，嗤視地看了我一眼，自己一個人離去。他出去之後，我全身的力氣就好像被抽掉一樣，倒在地上，看著天花，肩膀一抽一抽地嘲笑著自己。」

『為甚麼？』是韓雪。雪站在他旁邊，把一瓶冰飲料和一條毛巾扔他身上，被他接過。  
脩坐起來，臉上自嘲的笑意還沒有散去，拿著毛巾擦汗，自嘲地問：『是啊，為甚麼？為甚麼是我送了他一程。』這是陳述句，不是疑問句。  
雪低頭看他，見他用毛巾揉了揉，髮絲凌亂，呼吸也才剛平穩下來，喝著飲料。她認真地說：『因為你是呼延覺羅．脩。你不想輸。』  
脩聽罷，抬起頭看她。好勝是每個人都有的特質，尤其他們是戰士。  
雪的目光在他臉上停留了數秒，好像看穿了他，一聲不響就離去了。  
沒錯，脩並沒有後悔自己這麼做了，反而覺得鬆了口氣。  
接下來，事情就那樣發展著，巖沒再跟脩說過話。脩知道，巖在怪他，怪他為甚麼要反悔；怪他為甚麼要在最後一秒才擊倒他；怪他為甚麼要這樣在最後一秒嘲笑他的無能。  
脩卻覺得問心無愧。回想起那次對戰，脩其實不算讓賽，而是巖真的把他打倒，招招都毫不留情，把他逼到了牆角，讓他意識到，巖是認真的，他非勝不可，所以沒有給任何脩還擊的機會。脩從小跟巖一起長大，連異能都是一起學習的，巖很清楚脩的弱點，很了解他作戰的風格和習慣。正如脩所說，巖曾經拿過那麼多第一。兩人勢均力敵，只要巖用盡十成的力氣，他是佔上風的。脩跟巖的對戰打得吃緊，連脩都自己都以為，最後真的要輸了。  
但就如雪所說，他是呼延覺羅．脩。骨子裡都是好勝因子、意志堅定的脩，他骨子裡的戰士精神不容他就這樣認輸，所以他就那樣，無意識地用本能站起來了。

寒聽罷，便又問：「那他後來是怎麼離去的？」  
脩看了看她，說：「因為我把他最後一根稻草壓倒了。」然後接著說，「那次對戰的結果和我們之間友情的決裂對他打擊太大，他的精神也支持不住。佟家對他的期望一向很高，對他造成了部份壓力。翻盤失敗之後，他就更一蹶不振。別說是進步，他連上次都維持不了，一下子掉到下次了。最後那一季，甚至決定了他沒法晉選禁衛軍。不過，參加過訓練營的次等考生可以成為候選禁衛軍，只是位置很尷尬，因為既不算是正式編制的禁衛軍，又不算是訓練營生。一般這些位置都是一些非加入禁衛軍不可的熱血軍事狂才會甘願留下。巖一直是個好勝的人，我覺得他本意是想離開，但是礙於家族面子，所以留下來。」  
「我知道他不想留下，所以我就去道歉，去勸他放下面子，在聯盟裡換一個崗位，我們依舊可以並肩作戰，只不過禁衛軍不是他的位置而已。」競爭一直都有，只是汰弱留強是這個高度所需要的遊戲規則，因為這小撮人將要站在所有人面前，面對所有時空危機和困難。雖然殘酷，但是無可厚非。很多人都想要爬到這樣的高度，但不論是與生俱來，還是後來居上，這都不是「努力」二字就可以解釋的。  
寒看著他無奈的樣子：「他不肯，是吧？」  
脩點點頭。


	27. 就一眼 / 到永遠 / 35

35

佟巖卻不屑看他，只是自顧自在打著面前的沙包：『怎麼了？剛被盟主點名稱讚，就想來看我有多不濟嗎？』  
脩無言以對，皺著眉看他：『我沒有這個意思，我只是覺得就算不是禁衛軍，聯盟裡也一定有你發揮的地方。』就如他們族人一樣，有很多出色的文官。  
巖哼聲冷笑：『我告訴你，呼延覺羅．脩，收起你那可憐兮兮的眼神，這很噁心！我只怪自己愚蠢，居然會相信你。』要不是脩最後起來，他就不用傻眼，活生生被自己好友背叛。  
『巖，你聽我解釋。』  
『我不聽，也沒興趣，反正我不會認命，天大地大我就是要進鐵克禁衛軍，我不但要進，我還要晉級，我要親手把你打敗！』  
雪拿著訓練用具經過聽到他們的對話，冷不防地插口：『哦，是嗎？我倒是期待著。』  
脩看了她一眼，似是不滿她的火上加油。  
雪沒有理會他，只是幫好友出頭：『我倒是希望有些人搞清楚，這裡是鐵克禁衛軍，是鐵時空裡的精英部隊，不是扮家家酒。這裡只講實力，沒有能力的人最好快點有自知之明，別再浪費時間。』  
脩拉著她：『韓雪！』  
巖更是心淡，嘲諷著：『我知道了，這裡是候選軍的訓練場，不歡迎你們這些優等生。』  
那是他們最後一次對話。

「後來，他爸帶著他去找甚麼讓異能變強的秘方時，被魔突擊，傷重不治。」  
寒聽罷也覺沉重：「脩，這不是你的錯。」  
脩頹然，連聲音都沒有力氣：「我知道，雪也這麼說過。」他掐掐鼻樑，「可是我就是過不去。」  
寒卻不以為然地搖頭：「脩，你沒有欠他的。你只是好心做壞事，讓他有了依賴，縱容了他的不爭而已。你沒有義務要幫他的。」  
脩自己也很清楚這樣的道理，點著頭：「我總覺得，要不是我站起來，巖就不會每況愈下，就不用進候備軍，也不用為了跟我對抗，所以去找那該死的秘方，因為這而丟了性命。」他聲音開始哽咽，眼眶已經紅了起來，「我完全不介意佟嵐怪責我，因為我讓他失去父親和兄長。」  
寒牽著他的手，心疼著這樣自責的他：「脩，你為甚麼要用別人的過錯來懲罰你自己呢。」

這個意外在異能界是大新聞。但外界只知道他們被魔攻擊，而不知道那是往找秘方的途中。他嘗試過去佟家，想見好友最後一面，卻被佟嵐趕出來了。  
『你滾！才不需要你的惺惺作態！』佟嵐的力氣沒有很大，快十二歲的他比脩矮一個半頭，卻用著全身力氣去把沒有任何還手意思的他推倒，打了他一拳撒氣。他最後只在門外，沒再進去看到那母子怨恨的眼神。  
『躺在這好看嗎？』是韓雪。她把手帕遞給他。  
『你怎麼會在這？』論交情和屬性，韓雪跟佟巖「水火不容」，論身份，佟家一向跟韓家不咬弦。  
『代表盟主吊弔。』她嘖聲，『要不是因為盟主指派，我才不願意來呢，嘖，蠢死了。』她看了看脩，應該是顧念他跟佟巖的交情，才沒有把後面更過份的話說下去。『快起來，難看死了。』然後又伸手，拉他起來，『真沒意思，又說要把你打敗，現在又這麼輕易就走了，真脆弱。』然後就自顧自地離開了。  
是，佟巖真的走了。這輩子都再沒有人會再找他對決，揚言要打敗他了，他要放下了。他倒是最恨那些攻擊父子的魔，這麼輕易就奪走他們的生命，這麼輕易就留下了這麼一個永遠都不會兌現的承諾，所以他立志要成為首席戰鬥團一員，要當精英部隊裡的精英，要除掉魔，要維護時空秩序。這是他的使命，也是他的天職。

脩輕笑：「寒，我不怪佟嵐，他放不下是正常的。至少他以擊倒我、取代我為目標，雖然成為禁衛軍一員之後，他有來挑戰我，就算還是打不贏我，現在都已經是南城衛的團長了。」  
寒想起那個書呆子的樣子，不禁失笑：「哪只是目標，我看他還有鬥志呢。」玩笑說過了，便又有些擔憂地看他，「但是脩，被人這樣憎恨著，真的好嗎？」  
他若有所思：「我不知道，但要是這能讓佟嵐心裡好過一點，我不介意，反正我無法控制別人對我的看法，而且在銀時空那件事上，我真的處理得不好，他雖然挑事，但尖銳得有道理。一直有人挑我刺，令我居安思危，某程度上，」又摟過寒的腰，「我反而有點慶幸。」  
寒不解：「慶幸？」  
「嗯，幸好嵐沒有像他兄長一樣一蹶不振，還能以超越我和他兄長為目標。你不知道，以前他父親都不看好他，認為他勉強只能算防禦系，他這些年卻用努力證明了自己也可以成為攻擊型的異能行者。雖然沒有很突出，但他只有十八歲，一定會有進步的空間。」  
寒點點頭，她無法確認脩說的到底對或錯，但逝者已斯，生者就要好好向前，好好地活下去。  
「時間也差不多了，我們下山吧。」脩會帶寒上山，主要都是因為巖的忌日快到，這才挑了這個時候，好好跟她說說心事。  
寒便又問：「阿香真的要去銀時空當卧底嗎？」  
脩點頭，牽著她：「恐怕是。盟主決定了的事基本上不會有大變動。」然後又說，「更何況，他說得對，現階段還真沒有更好的人選。」  
寒想了想，也同意：「這也是她好好表現的機會，說不定還有意外的收穫呢。」  
脩附議，現在他已經不怕談及阿香：「她是個聰明人，跟著夏宇發揮自己所長來適應鐵時空的生活，我很放心。」

/

寒後來還是去見了下她的分身，因為脩的關係。  
脩為她們介紹：「這是寒。」又看向大喬，「這是寒。」  
大喬早就從阿香那裡聽過寒的名字和資料，但見到本人時還是很驚訝，這世界上原來真有跟自己長得一模一樣的人。但她也了然：「你好。」正要拱手，她還是硬生生地伸出了手。  
寒握過了，很帥氣地回應：「你好，銀時空的我。」她早就見過蔡雲寒，所以不意外。  
大喬了然的還有另一件事，輕笑：「我終於明白為甚麼脩第一次見到我就一直看著我了。」  
「脩？」寒不解，然後又看看有點尷尬的脩。  
大喬慢慢起來，於是二人便去扶她到圓桌那邊坐著：「對。」又接著說，「我那時候以為他風評很差，愛看女生，沒想到是這樣，難怪那時阿香對我敵意那麼大。」  
脩沒想過她還記得，自己的秘密被戳破了覺得很難為情：「大喬，你就別說我了。人有相似嘛。」  
第一次知道寒的分身在銀時空是網絡美少女，滿心期待見面卻落得一場空。之後見到本人便是捉住她想要揮拳的手，目光一直在她身上，看著她暴怒的樣子。一切都是因為她是寒的分身。儘管當時他知道自己跟寒已經沒有可能，但看著她的分身，關注和在意總會多一些。


End file.
